Putting Differences Aside
by x.Deni.x
Summary: Hermione, Head Girl. Draco, Head Boy. Uh-oh. What happens if they become friends... Or possibly more than friends? -THE SEQUEL 'A Hero Of Sorts' IS NOW UP!-
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was awoken to the sound of tapping glass, and a low hoot. A tawny owl was awaiting outside her window with a letter tied to its left ankle.

Hermione smiled to herself and got up, opening the window and letting the owl hop in, before it took perch on her chest of drawers, and held its left leg up for Hermione to untie the letter. The wax seal on the back of the envelope informed her it was from Hogwarts, most likely Professor McGonagall.

Hermione wondered if she had received Head Girl. Because of the war last year, and Harry, Hermione, Ron and others hadn't been at school, everyone was allowed to go back to Hogwarts and repeat a year; as to catch up with everything they should've learnt last year.

With trembling hands she undid the wax seal and opened the envelope. Inside were three slips of paper, one extra than normal.

The first was just informing Hermione of the usual; when school started, how to get there, and everything she already knew.

The second was the booklist and the other things she needed.

The third, most to Hermione's pleasure, read:

_To Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to take the position of Head Girl and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_On the Hogwarts Express, at 12.45 pm, you will be expected in carriage 4 for a Prefect meeting, accompanied by myself._

_Congratulations, and see you on the first of September._

_Professor McGonagall._

On the bottom of the parchment was a badge that had the letters HG on it. Hermione grinned and walked over to her trunk. It was the thirty-first of August, and Hermione Granger couldn't wait to get to Kings Cross and board the Hogwarts express. With friends to catch up with, the new Head Boy to meet, and a chance to munch on some Chocolate Frogs from the Lunch Trolley definitely sounded good in Hermione's head.

Still slightly smiling, Hermione packed her Head Girl badge into a small compartment on the inside of the luggage, and headed off downstairs to tell her parents the happy news.

She found them in the lounge room watching the news on the television.

"Mum! Dad! I've been made Head Girl at school!" Hermione cried with a grin on her face.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger both looked ecstatic and Mrs. Granger stood up and gave her daughter a hug.

"Well done sweetheart!" Mr. Granger said happily, "I knew you had it in you!"

"Thanks Dad!" Hermione said cheerfully, and then she sat down, squished in the middle of her parents, and starting watching the television with them.

A couple of hours later, Hermione glanced at the clock set up on a cabinet, and realised it was 10.39 pm.

"I'd better go up to bed," Hermione said to her parents, "Don't want to be too tired for my Head Girl duties!" She then also said cheekily.

"Goodnight darling." Her mother and father replied in unison.

---

Seeing as the train to Hogwarts left at 11, Hermione let herself sleep in until 9.00 am. When the alarm clock next to her bed went off, Hermione yawned, and then got up, found some clothes, and headed to the shower.

The hot water relaxed her muscles, and cleared her mind from the dream she had; Draco Malfoy had been made Head Boy. Now that wasn't a dream - that was an absolute _nightmare_.

Shuddering at the thought, Hermione washed herself and her hair, and then turned the water off, instantly missing it.

She did her usual morning routine and then headed down to have some breakfast, where she found her mother cooking Hermione's favourite, blueberry pancakes.

"Yummmmmmmmm!" Hermione squeaked, and she quickly sat down at the table and piled her plate. "Thanks Mum!"

"It was nothing honey… Why wouldn't I make my daughter her favourite breakfast when she's about to leave for school?" Mrs. Granger laughed.

Hermione mumbled her thanks again and started eating, well, more like devouring, her beloved blueberry pancakes.

15 minutes later, Hermione was well-fed, lounging lazily on the kitchen chair.

"Better go do some last minute packing Hermione." Mr. Granger said as he walked through the kitchen door from the lounge room.

Hermione merely nodded and left for her bedroom, grabbing anything she might need on the way upstairs.

By 10.30 she was packed and ready, and after a tremendous effort, she had dragged her trunk to the bottom of the stairs and settled it at the front door.

"Ready to go 'Mione?" Her father asked her.

"Yeah definitely!" Hermione was grinning widely at the prospect of getting onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Okay we'll go now then." Mr. Granger said, smiling.

Mrs. Granger collected her handbag and went to sit in the passenger's seat of the car. After a small effort between the two of them, Mr. Granger and Hermione heaved Hermione's trunk into the boot of the car, and then they were off, towards King Cross.

**Authors Note: Sorry it's a tad short, but trust me, the next chapter definitely makes up for it.**

**Review please ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Grangers arrived at Kings Cross with 10 minutes to spare. Heaving the trunk out of the car, they made their way towards Platforms 9 and 10.

Hermione told her mother to follow her movements exactly, and in a few swift seconds, they were through the solid brick wall barrier and into Platform 9 ¾.

Hermione smiled at the familiar train, and walked towards it eagerly.

"Hermione!" Hermione saw Harry running towards her, "I missed you 'Mione!"

He hugged her briefly, and then said to her parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, how are you?"

"Very well thank you Harry." Mrs. Granger replied.

"Is Ron and Ginny here as well?" Hermione asked Harry excitedly.

"Yeah they're all over there!" Harry said, pointing to a flock of red-haired people.

"Mum, Dad, come on!" Hermione said cheerfully, and she wheeled her trolley and started walking towards the Weasley's.

"Hello dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley!" Hermione replied, "Hey Ginny! Hey Ron! Aw I missed you guys so much!"

Hermione was wearing a big grin. Even though she technically shouldn't be in school, as _last _year was meant to be her seventh year but do to the unfortunate circumstances, they all got to repeat if they wished, Hermione still was glad to be (Nearly) back at school.

A whistle blew nearby to inform the train's passengers that it would be leaving in two minutes. Hurriedly, the Hogwarts kids gave their parents quick goodbyes, and hastened to board the train. Just before the doors closed, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were all looking for a compartment. They found one that was accompanied by Luna and Neville.

"Hey guys!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

Luna had her Spectrespecs on. "Hello." She said dreamily.

"Oh damn I forgot!" Hermione cursed herself, "I've got to go to the Head's carriage and then go to a Prefect's meeting. Ron you need to come to that meeting also, you got the letter right?"

Ron nodded and said he would see her soon.

Bidding the others goodbye, Hermione left and made her way to the back of the train, until finally sliding the door open and walking in with a sigh.

To her upmost astonishment, and horror, Draco Malfoy lay lounging across three seats with his eyes closed.

"Malfoy I think you have the wrong compartment." Hermione said coldly, making the pale blonde haired boy jolt into wakefulness.

Draco chuckled slightly before sitting up and looking Hermione straight in the eyes, and smirking; the famous smirk that was ever on his face. "Oh ha ha Granger. I am _not _in the wrong compartment. I'm Head Boy." He talked smugly, still smirking.

"Oh you have GOT to be joking with me!" Hermione said to no-one in particular.

Draco stood up and walked closer to Hermione, who stiffened, unsure of what he was going to do.

"Better learn to live with it Granger." Draco ended up whispering, before resuming his lying down position across three of the chairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her trunk in the shelf above her, but not before taking out a book. She sat down and began to read, trying to stifle any presence of Malfoy out.

"Is that all you do?" Malfoy then said quite rudely, "Is that seriously all you do? Sit about and read books?"

Hermione answered without looking up from her book. "No." She said simply, although she had to admit, reading Hogwarts, A History, for the umpteenth time was getting a bit boring.

"Well what do you do then?" Malfoy demanded, looking at Hermione.

_-Draco's POV (Point of View)-_

_As her looked at her reading, he noticed that she was actually quite beautiful. Her once frizzy hair and finally been tamed, her lashes black and curved, her lips looked full and moist._

Oh snap out of it Draco! _Malfoy found himself thinking. _She's a mudblood!

_-End of POV-_

"Why are you so interested in what I do Malfoy?" Hermione said, impatient "Would you like me to put the book away and have a conversation with you?" Draco opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"Didn't think so." Hermione said, with a smirk that was worthy of Malfoy himself. She divulged herself back into the book without another word.

After she had finally gotten semi bored of her book, Hermione looked at her wrist watch. It read 12.35.

Immediately, she stood up and made her way to the sliding door.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy demanded again.

"If you had read your letter properly Malfoy, you would've read that it said we have a Prefects meeting at 12.45." Hermione replied, rather harshly.

"I don't re-read everything that's readable over and over and over again Granger." Malfoy growled back, before standing up and letting her lead the way.

---

Once they arrived at the carriage which held the meeting, Hermione realised that her and Malfoy were the last to arrive.

_I suppose I've got to be late sometime in my life._ Hermione smiled and took one of the two available seats. Of course the other available seat was next to her so Draco had no choice but to sit beside her.

Professor McGonagall was the only one standing. It seemed that she wanted to be stood.

"Welcome back to another year Prefects. I would like to congratulate our new Head Boy and Girl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." McGonagall gestured towards the two.

Hermione grimaced at the thought of the Head Boy. Ron's face was simply a look of horror. In Hermione's and Malfoy's eyes the look on Ron's face was simply hilarious.

"Best of luck to the both of you." McGonagall said to Hermione and Draco.

Professor McGonagall kept on talking about the duties a Prefect has, and how they should meet that standard. After at least a half hour, she finally let the Prefects go, but requested Hermione and Draco to stay behind for a few extra minutes.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione politely asked after the other Prefects had left the room.

"I will now inform you of your Head duties and arrangements." McGonagall informed Hermione.

When neither the Head Boy nor Girl spoke, the Professor continued.

"The responsibilities of the Heads are as follows; You will arrange the trips of Hogsmeade, if needed, arrange any Ball's that Hogwarts might hold, patrol the corridors after curfew and you do have the power to deduct house points, although I strongly recommended you don't use that to your advantage, not matter what house you are from." McGonagall notified them.

"Yes Professor." Hermione said eagerly.

"There is also one more thing." McGonagall said, and then she hesitated. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, are you aware that your sleeping arrangements will change?"

"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked rudely, and then trying to make it sound nice, added "Professor?"

"The two of you will move out of your dormitories, and move into the Heads Rooms. You will share a Common Room between the two of you, there will be a kitchenette, you will share a bathroom, but you will have separate bedrooms." Professor McGonagall inhaled sharply, waiting for their angry reactions.

"Professor!" Hermione said in disgust, "You expect me to share a Common Room with _him_? And just him? Just the two of us?!" She couldn't believe it.

"Yes Miss Granger. You _will_ do it. After the feast back at school, I will show you where the portrait is."

Hermione knew that was a dismissal. Standing up, furious, she chanced a glance at Malfoy. He was staring at McGonagall in disbelief.

"Malfoy, you may go now!" McGonagall said impatiently.

The blonde haired boy stood up and followed Hermione outside, tracing her footsteps right back to the Heads carriage.

Hermione threw herself into her seat and crossed her arms, glaring at Malfoy.

"You think this is MY fault?!" He asked her aggressively.

"No." Hermione replied stubbornly, "I'm just trying to figure out how I have to live with the likes of you for a year." Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah well, you aren't the only one who's angry Granger." Malfoy said shortly. Hermione was slightly surprised. She had expected Malfoy to call her names or something, at the very least.

The two Heads didn't talk at all for the rest of the trip. Much to Hermione's surprise, Draco pulled out a book and started reading. What surprised Hermione even more, is that Hermione had never heard of the book. It's title was _Where A Witch Goes, A Wizard Isn't Far Behind_ and the author was _Chiselda Firreyall_.

"If I might ask, Malfoy, what is that book? I have never heard of it before." Hermione tried her luck in talking to her new roommate.

Once again, she surprised Hermione by blushing. "Oh. Um. It's just a book." Draco tried to shake the question off.

"No book is just a book. What's it about?" Hermione demanded.

"It's. Um. It's about this boy who really likes this girl, and, well, he chases after her. And, yeah." Draco was still blushing.

As was Hermione.

Never before had she expected something like that come out of his mouth. Draco Malfoy was reading _romance _novels!

"Draco Malfoy, you are actually reading a book! And it's a _romance _novel!" Hermione expressed her thoughts outloud.

"No need to seem so amazed Granger. I do read. I am actually smart. Just because I make some bad choices doesn't mean I'm not intelligent. I'm second smartest in the year after you." Malfoy's reply was short and hesitant. He was still blushing profoundly.

"I – I just didn't know you read." Hermione mumbled, returning to her own book.

"You don't know anything about me mudblood!" Malfoy spat at her.

Hermione gasped. Even though he had been calling her that for six or so years, it had the same impact on her everytime.

Hermione quietly stood up and went to leave the carriage, eyes glistening slightly. "If you'll excuse me." She managed to say.

Hermione walked all the way back to the carriage that Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny were in. Walking in, she took a seat beside Ron and stole a Chocolate Frog from the stash next to him.

"Thanks Ron." She said cheekily.

"I can't believe Malfoy got Head Boy." Harry growled.

"And you know what is even worse, Harry?" Hermione found herself saying.

"What could be worse than him simply being Head Boy?" Ron replied for Harry.

"We have to move in together in the Heads Rooms. We will be sharing a Common Room, kitchenette and bathroom, but we have separate bedrooms." Hermione said glumly.

"WHAT?!" Ron and Harry both yelled.

"No!" Ginny said, "Isn't there anyway out of it?!"

"No." Hermione said grumpily.

"Wow. This must suck for you 'Mione." Harry said sympathetically.

"If he does anything to you 'Mione, you just tell us and we'll kick his arse, okay?" Ron spoke seriously, but he still made Hermione laugh.

"Okay Ron. Thank you." Hermione said, still giggling.

Hermione sat there chatting for hours, until it was getting dark and she told her friends she should head back to the Heads carriage; she still needed to get in her robes.

It took another few minutes to reach the Heads carriage, which, thankfully, was empty. Malfoy must've gone to catch up with his slimy Slytherin friends.

Hermione slid in and closed the door, before pulling her robes out of her trunk.

Popping them on the chair, she took her shirt off and was standing in just her jeans and a bra, about to change into a black coloured shirt, but not before Draco Malfoy slid open the compartment door, came in, closed it, and then realised Hermione Granger was in there, half naked.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed, using her shirt like a towel and wrapping it around her.

Malfoy was speechless. Shamefully, he had to admit, she had a _good_ body. Her stomach was toned and tanned, giving her a sun kissed look.

"DO YOU MIND, MALFOY?! GET OUT FOR FIVE MINUTES SO I CAN GET DRESSED! GET OUT, FERRET-BOY!" Hermione screamed at him.

Again, Malfoy didn't say anything, but slowly backed out of the room, and waited outside.

Furious that Malfoy had seen her in just a bra and a pair of pants, Hermione began to crossly pull on her robes. When she was done, she slid the door open and saw a very flushed Malfoy.

"You can come in now." Hermione told him coldly, going back into the carriage and taking a seat, staring out of the window.

Malfoy took his seat, still a bit shocked. With a shake of his head he quickly realised, that he too, needed to change into his robes.

With a smirk, he also realised that Granger needn't leave the room. Practically half the girls in the seventh grade had seen him without a shirt on anyway; why should she be any different.

Draco reached for his robes, and, as Hermione did, popped them on his chair. Without a glance at Hermione, he pulled his shirt off.

_-Hermione's POV-_

Oh my God! _Hermione found herself thinking as she studied his muscular, toned body. _He has a good body!

_Repulsed by what she was thinking, Hermione shook her head and tried to look away, but it was quite impossible._

_-End of POV-_

Draco has sidled a black shirt one, and then realised he needed to change his pants too, for he was wearing jeans, and needed to put on the black trousers as was his uniform.

With another smirk, he pulled his pants off, and stood there in silver boxer shorts.

"Um. Mal-" Hermione started to say but he cut her off.

"Oh calm down Granger. It's not like you haven't seen a man in shorts before." He sounded semi impatient.

Hermione just squeaked, and half perved on him. When he pulled on his black trousers, she felt slightly disappointed, but then scolded herself for thinking such a thing.

After he was dressed, Hermione felt slightly embarrassed, however, Draco seemed perfectly fine. He picked up the book he was reading earlier and concentrated his gaze upon it. Hermione went back down to her book as well, but she was so tired, that she simply fell asleep, head lolling to one side, book still in her arms.

---

Far too soon, she was awoken by something who was tapping her shoulder softly.

"Granger... Granger!" Malfoy was leaning over her, still softly tapping her shoulder.

"What?" Hermione mumbled, bleary eyed. Even through blurry eyes, she had to admit, Malfoy was handsome.

"We're here... You kind of need to get up and get off the train..." Malfoy said.

"Oh right." Hermione said, sitting up and looking out of the window at the scurrying students. "Thanks Malfoy." Hermione then firmly said, actually meaning it.

The corners of his lips twitched, as if he was going to smile at her, but the smile never came. Hermione turned to pull her trunk down, wide eyed.

_I nearly made Malfoy smile! _ She was actually quite amazed.

Putting her book away, she placed the Locomotor charm on her trunk, and caused it to follow her out of the carriage and off the train.

She quickly spotted two red-heads and sought after them, finding Harry also with them.

A thestral drawn carriage had just arrived for the four of them.

After a quick ride all the students were at Hogwarts, and after a short walk, they were assembled with their houses in the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall got up and did the sorting for the first years, then the students ate ravenously, and then Professor Sprout stood up to take Dumbledore's place at speech giver; McGonagall was too distraught to take his position, but she is the new Headmistress.

"I would like to welcome you all to another year, and introduce the new staff on hand! Professor Andy Looch who will be teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts, due to the unfortunate death of Professor Snape last year. Would you please make our new Professor feel warm and welcome over the next few days and children, try to be nice in his class." Professor Sprout barked with a wink at the students.

After Sprout's speech, McGonagall stood back up.

"I would like to congratulate and inform everyone of our new Head Boy and Girl. If the two of you could please stand up and make your way to the front!" Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione stood up, and with a gentle thump on the back from Harry, started making her way to the front of the hall. Draco was already there and waiting. Hermione couldn't miss the tiny bit of pride in his face.

"Hermione Granger, new Head Girl, and Draco Malfoy, the new Head Boy!" McGonagall announced, and there was applause throughout the hall.

"Congratulations to you both. And as for everyone else; warm beds await you! Have fun in classes tomorrow!" McGonagall bid the students goodnight.

In one motion all of the students stood up and left, that is, all except Hermione and Draco.

"I will take you to your new quarters now." McGonagall told them both, leading them out of the Great Hall, through a door at the side.

It turns out the Heads Room was on the sixth floor of the castle, and was protected by a portrait of a young woman, wearing a gorgeous cream dress called Cherish the Prized.

"You're password will be changed once every two months, Cherish will notify the both of you when it happens. Your first password is _Affection_." Professor McGonagall told them.

Malfoy snorted at the password.

"Do not blame me Mr. Malfoy. Cherish the Prized chooses the passwords, and as you may have assumed from her name, she is used to being loved and what not." McGonagall told him sternly.

"Now, Miss Granger your room is up the stairs and to the left, and Mr. Malfoy yours is the one on the right. Play nice children." With those words, McGonagall left the two standing in front of the portrait.

Eager to explore her new living area, Hermione said "_Affection." _To Cherish, and went inside, Draco at her heels.

Hermione drew a breath. The room was utterly splendid. There was a large fire, already burning, to the side of the room, with one three seater red and silver couch in front of it, and a one seater green and gold armchair to the side.

The walls, floor and ceiling had been decorated to match the colours of Gryffindor and Slytherin, perfectly entwining together.

The kitchenette was off to the left side, with a bench and stools included. Over in the right corner Hermione noticed a study space.

Her grin went from ear to ear. Draco was impressed by the room as well, but when he saw Granger's face, he just couldn't help but laugh.

Hermione noticed him laughing at her, but it wasn't in a mocking or teasing way. It was a way Harry or Ron might laugh at her when she did something.

_Maybe this won't be so bad. _Hermione found herself thinking, before she ran up the stairs and took a look at her new bedroom.

Yet again, Hermione drew a breath. She had a magnificent gold bed, with a red satin bedspread and pillows. The room had been decorated in Gryffindor's honour, and Hermione also found a full length mirror. Discovering an empty trunk, she pulled at the mirror and found a full walk in wardrobe.

Squeaking with delight, Hermione went back into her room and took the door that she assumed led to the bathroom.

She noticed another door on the other side, and assumed it went into Malfoy's room.

The bathroom was stunning. It was black and white marble, and had a shower in the corner, and a five foot wide, ten foot long bathtub in the right corner. There was a toilet in one of the corners as well. Hermione noticed that there were two basins, along with a spacious bench on either side for each of them. Looking at the one nearest her bedroom, she laughed when she found the words "For Her" etched into the tap. Taking a look at the other basin, she saw the words "For Him".

Back at her own basin, she noticed that there were draws and cupboards underneath. Taking a quick look in them, she discovered all her vanities were there.

_Sometimes, _Hermione thought, _You just gotta love house-elves._

At that moment Malfoy walked into the bathroom, obviously as curious as Hermione.

Hermione pointed at his basin. "That one is yours by the way."

He went over to it and studied the "For Him" part, and smiled.

"Like the new quarters Malfoy?" Hermione asked him, daring to try and make conversation.

He merely looked at her, meeting her eyes, and said "Yes. Very much so." Even after he said it he kept his gaze on her, the grey staring into the brown.

After a little while Hermione's eyes left his gaze, and she stood up and left the bathroom. Once back in her new bedroom she changed into her pyjamas which were a pair of slightly too short flannelette shorts, and a singlet top that exposed some of her stomach, and her back.

After tying her hair into a quick bun, she made her way back down stairs to see what food was in the little kitchen.

She happily jumped down the stairs, and to her amazement, found Malfoy in only black satin pyjama pants looking through the cupboards as well.

She was slightly startled. As was he... When he looked at saw that she, Hermione Granger, was wearing revealing clothes.

Malfoy returned his gaze to the cupboard and took out a donut, before crossing round to the other side of the bench and sitting down, munching happily.

Hermione went to the cupboard, and saw a copious amount of food in there, but a piece of chocolate cake caught her eye, so she grabbed a plate and piled it on.

All the time she was doing that she didn't realise Malfoy was literally, _checking her out! _And... He was liking what he saw!

Hermione smiled at her chocolate cake and went around the bench just as Malfoy did, and, after a moment hesitation, took a seat two spots away from where Malfoy was sitting, chomping merrily away.

**Authors Note: WOW THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU! Review please my lovelies ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione awoke in a red satin bedspread. For a moment she forgot where she was, but then she remembered. With a smile she got up and grabbed some clothes, before heading towards the shower.

Just as she walked in, she noticed that Malfoy was only just wrapping a towel around himself, from getting out of his own shower.

Draco jumped when he saw her.

"Geez Granger! It's called knocking! What would've happened if you came in ten seconds earlier?!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"I would've vomited. That's what." Hermione said bluntly, before turning around, and then saying "Please tell me when you're done; I would like to have a shower."

For once, Draco had no comeback. What she said had actually kind of hurt him.

_Oh great_, He thought, _The mudblood is rubbing off on me._

He quickly put some pants on, and then grabbed his shirt. Holding his towel in one hand, and his shirt in the other, he walked towards Hermione's bedroom, all whilst drying his hair with the towel, and knocked once.

"Come in." Hermione's voice said. Whilst she was waiting she had crept downstairs without putting her clothes back down, for something to do.

He opened the door. He hadn't seen her room until now. It was much the same to his, except for the colours.

"I'm done." Draco informed Hermione.

"Thanks." Hermione replied, and she stood up, re-gathered her clothes and followed him into the bathroom, where she put her clothes near her basin, and watched him go out of the room.

Hermione edged out of her pyjamas and turned the hot water on, and then adjusted it to a good temperature.

A good shower always relaxed Hermione. She did what was necessary, and then turned off the hot water a good 15 minutes later. Stepping out of the shower, she put her towel around her and walked over to her clothes.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit!" Hermione cursed. She had left her pants downstairs on the kitchen bench.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione fastened the towel under her armpits, and ran into her bedroom and down the stairs. Most unfortunately for her, there was Malfoy, sitting at the bench. Eating breakfast. Looking at Hermione.

"I, er, left my pants down here while I was waiting for you to get out of the shower." Hermione muttered, embarrassed. She walked forwards and grabbed her pants, before hurrying back up the stairs.

_-Draco's POV-_

_He had to admit; she, looked, good. _

_He seemed to be falling for her, but it was unwise, because what if she didn't catch him?_

_-End of POV-_

Hermione was completely and utterly embarrassed. Drying herself using a drying charm, Hermione then got dressed. Putting on a very slight layer of makeup (Eyeliner and lipgloss), Hermione made her way back downstairs, where she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, milk, and some cereal.

"Perhaps next time you should remember where you leave your clothes Granger." Draco suggested with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry Malfoy," Hermione said with a sneer, "At least I usually keep my clothes on; not go gallivanting around with girls using any bed you come across."

"At least I have the guts to do it, you filthy little mudblood." Malfoy said, quite angry at her remark.

Tears glazed Hermione's vision, and the last thing Draco saw before Hermione ran to her room, was a single tear roll down the girls' pristine cheek.

---

Draco was totally speechless. Yeah, he had verbally abused her before, but never had he made her cry.

He gazed upstairs to see if she was going to come back down. It didn't seem likely.

---

Hermione lay down on her bed, and cried, and cried, and cried.

How dare her accuse her of being frigid, when she was only waiting for the right guy.

Completely forgetting about lessons, she just sat there, still crying her eyes out.

---

Draco was still glancing upstairs every so often, hoping Granger would come back down.

He hadn't meant to say it! It just slipped out!

After a hesitant step, he made his way towards her room.

Gone was another moments of hesitation, and then he knocked on the door.

"Granger will you come out!" He said a little bit too harshly.

He heard a choked sob before a girls voice answered, "No! I am not c – coming o – out." Was Hermione's reply.

"Look Granger, I didn't mean to say that!" Malfoy tried to say again, "It just slipped out!"

"I don't care, now go AWAY!" Hermione screamed her reply, and choked back another sob.

"Granger!" Malfoy found himself pleading, "We have class in literally two minutes. If you miss a class, you lose your Headship!"

Hermione had forgotten about that little rule. "And w – why would you c – care if I lose my Headship Malfoy?"

"Because all the other girls in the school either hate me, I couldn't bear to live with, or I hate them!" Malfoy's impatient reply was.

Hermione said nothing, but got up, dried her eyes and opened the door.

Malfoy studied her. Her eyes were red, and her face was blotchy.

_She still looks cute... _ Draco found himself saying much to his own horror.

"I'm sorry..." Malfoy mumbled, looking at his feet.

Hermione couldn't believe her own ears, but because she was still very angry, only said, "Yeah sure. Whatever, Malfoy." And then ran down the stairs, grabbed her bag and left the Common Room, on her way to her first class, Transfiguration.

Malfoy wasn't far behind her, as he had the same class to go to.

It took them but a few minutes to reach the classroom, but they were still five minutes late.

"Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy! Why are you late? And why have you been crying Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

Hermione was about to say something, but couldn't think of an excuse without blaming Malfoy.

Malfoy cut in – "Professor, Granger and I were walking down the stairs and she accidently slipped and fell down the stairs, banging her wrist on the banister. Obviously, it hurt enough for her to start crying, but she said she needn't see Madam Pomfrey. Please excuse us for our lateness."

Hermione was looking at the floor, wide-eyed. Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, just stood up for Hermione Granger, bookworm of Gryffindor.

"Very well. Please take your seats and start reading chapter one of _What To Transfigurate Today?_ I then expect you to start working on the spell." McGonagall informed them.

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review it ;)**

**Just so everyone knows, I currently have FINISHED the fan fic, so it's all saved on my USB… So there shouldn't be a problem in me updating… I update pretty quickly on this site.**


	4. Chapter 4

The day went by as any normal day would, although Draco didn't say anything else besides his 'reason for being late' to McGonagall.

Once all the classes were finished, Hermione went back to the Heads Common Room, grabbed a book, and sat down in a cosy armchair by the fire.

She was getting quite into her book when a rather loud Draco Malfoy came stumbling into the Common Room.

Hermione merely ignored him and kept on reading her book.

Malfoy looked at her once, and went up to his room, before coming out two minutes later with his book _Where A Witch Goes, A Wizard Isn't Far Behind_ in hand.

He sat down on one of the green couches, and he too, most like Hermione, started reading his book.

Hermione broke the silence: "Malfoy. Why did you lie to Professor McGonagall about why we were late?"

Malfoy sighed and hesitated before he answered, "Because it was my fault that you were upset, and my fault we were late. I didn't want McGonagall to know what I said to you, so by lying like I did, we both got away from it without a detention or something." He spoke slowly, yet still with an air of impatience.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell have you done with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione demanded. That was not like Malfoy at all; he would do ANYTHING to get the mudblood, Granger in trouble.

Hermione seemed to have teetered with one of Malfoy's nerves.

The platinum blonde boy stood up and menacingly made his way to Hermione chair, where he put one arm on each of the chair arm's, and had his face inches away from Hermione's.

"For your information, Granger, I was doing it to save my own arse from detention; it's just with you in the story that it seems more believable." Malfoy growled in her face, "Again, for your information, I can be nice if I want to, seeing as we have to live together for a year, we should at least try to be on civil terms, but it seems as if that is far fetched from happening."

His grey eyes bore into Hermione's brown ones. Draco's ragged breath fluttered the hair that had fallen onto Hermione's face; that's how close the two were.

After another few seconds, Draco stood back up and sat on the green couch, reading his book once again.

That little encounter left Hermione quite flustered. She didn't know what to say, so she tried her luck on whatever popped into her head.

"Um. Malfoy, I'm sorry if I upset you by saying that… I just didn't expect you to help me is all." Hermione said in a slightly small voice, "And I agree. We need to try and be civil. It would hardly be a good example for the younger students."

Malfoy merely looked at her, a slight smirk on his face, and nodded curtly, before returning his gaze to his book.

Hermione then stood up and made her way to the kitchenette. When she got there she started making a coffee, then, after a second's hesitation, asked: "Malfoy would you like anything to drink?"

A flicker of surprise flew across the Slytherin's face, but nonetheless, he replied, "A coffee would be nice, thank you Granger."

"You're welcome." Hermione replied, and then she set to quick work of making two coffees.

After a few minutes, she walked back over to in front of the fire, handed Draco one of the coffees, and took her seat in the armchair once more.

"Thank you." Malfoy said quietly, taking a sip.

"It really wasn't a problem." Hermione replied shortly. It will still take some adjustment to this new Malfoy.

The two didn't talk for another hour and a half, until Hermione stood up, stretched, and said, "Well I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow."

She made her way towards the stairs, and head Malfoy's reply of "Goodnight Granger."

Hermione smiled a little and kept on walking. She could live with this new Malfoy.

**Authors Note: Sorry it's a slightly shorter chapter than normal. Okay, a lot shorter. Get over it =] I promise there will be bigger ones later on it the story. But oh well. Who cares how long it is… right? Lol.**

**Review please ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione awoke at her usual hour.

Rubbing her eyes, she stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. Quickly remembering what happened yesterday, she knocked.

"You can come in." Was the reply.

Hermione walked in and saw Draco Malfoy in only a pair of boxer shorts.

Hermione scolded herself from staring at his toned body. She walked over to her basin and studied herself in the mirror. For once in her life, she didn't have bed hair.

"Have you already had a shower Malfoy?" Hermione asked him, looking over to try and meet his grey eyes.

He met her brown ones. "Yes. Just let me grab my clothes and I'll leave you be. I'm fairly sure you would rather shower without me in the room." He smirked slightly.

"Yes I would rather that, Malfoy." Hermione replied with an obviously fake smile on her face.

Malfoy picked up his robes and left the room, leaving Hermione to strip off and turn on the hot water in the shower, letting it cascade upon her body.

Her shower was longer this morning, and after 20 minutes of relaxation, she turned off the water and grabbed her towel.

After completing her normal routine, Hermione was dressed and ready, having tied her hair back in a messy bun, but leaving her fringe out (The look quite suited Hermione's features) and she put on a thin layer of eyeliner and mascara.

Going back downstairs, she decided to go to the Great Hall to have breakfast, so she left her bag, and went straight down towards the Hall.

She didn't notice Draco's eyes following her from the moment she came downstairs to the moment she was out of the portrait.

_Urgh Draco… She's a mudblood! Stop thinking about her like this._ Draco found himself thinking.

Deciding he would rather eat in the company of his fellow Slytherin's than by himself in the kitchenette, Draco stood up and he too, made his way down to the Great Hall.

He took his usual seat with the seventh grade Slytherin's, and immediately Pansy Parkison put her hand on Malfoy's forearm and started cooing over him.

"Drakey! I've missed you!" The Slytherin girl whined, one of her arms getting dangerously high up his thigh.

Malfoy shuddered and forcibly pushed her hands off him. "Get off me Pansy! When will you get the bloody picture that I don't like you?! And _don't _call me Drakey!"

Tears welled up in Pansy's eyes and with a huff she turned so her back was facing Draco.

Hungrily, Draco grabbed a couple of pieces of toast and buttered and jammed them before shoving them into his mouth.

His eyes wandered over to the Gryffindor table, and he noticed a certain girl, eating bacon and toast, talking to the Weaslette A.K.A Ginny Weasley.

Hermione's hair had seemed to tame itself from its frizzyness; it now hung in delicate, almond curls with natural blonder highlights.

All of the students were starting to file out of the hall, on their way to their first class.

The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had Defence Against The Dark Arts together, and the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's had Potions.

The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's will get to meet the new DADA teacher.

Draco got up from the Slytherin table and started making his way back to the Heads dorm, arriving there a short amount of time later.

After telling the portrait of Cherish the Prized the password, _Affection, _he went in to grab his bag, and found Granger sitting at the bench, drinking a cup of coffee by herself.

She looked at him when she noticed he was in the room. "Oh hi Malfoy." Was her short acknowledgment of him.

"Hi... What are you doing?" Her asked her, frowning.

"Taking a shower. What do you think?" Hermione replied, sarcasm practically dripping from her mouth.

"No, I mean why are you alone?" Malfoy hastily said.

"Oh. I don't know. I came back to get my bag and I decided I wanted a drink so I made myself one and sat down." Hermione started rambling.

"Ah okay..." Was Malfoy's response, before he grabbed his bag and left the Common Room, Hermione not far behind.

---

"Silence please." The new DADA Professor asked, and it hushed the line outside the classroom.

Professor Looch looked to be in his 20's, quite a young age to be a Professor. He had jet black hair that, much like Draco Malfoy's used to be in first year, was sleeked back using copious amounts of gel. His eyes were an eccentric blue colour, and he had a couple of freckles sprawled across his nose. His lips were full and a slight red colour. Overall he was quite handsome.

Looch swiftly walked to the classroom and opened the door, before backing up and letting the kids in first.

Once everyone had taken their seats, he strode to the front of the class, and put a wide grin on his striking face.

"Hello everyone! My name, as you probably know, is Professor Looch!" He said, "I figured since this is the first lesson we have had together, we should get to know one another!"

Amusement flittered on Hermione's face. _Good luck trying to get to know the Slytherin's._ She though, laughing on the inside.

"Well, let's start in alphabetical order. When I call your name, you will stand up, say you're name, and tell me one of your hobbies." Professor Looch seemed enthusiastic, "We'll start with Lavender Brown."

Lavender stood up nervously. "Um hi. I'm Lavender Brown, and I enjoy… Reading magazines?"

Looch nodded and she sat back down.

"Vincent Crabbe." Looch said.

Crabbe was pretty stupid. He stood up and said "I'm Vincent Crabbe. I like punching people."

A slight flicker of amazement went across Looch's face, but nonetheless, he continued on to the list.

He went through Seamus Finnegan, Gregory Goyle, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkison, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley, and finally, Blaise Zabini.

Most of the boys had said Quidditch was one of their hobbies. Hermione, of course, said reading, and Parvati Patil said dancing.

"Well that is great! Now that I know everyone, let's get onto something fun!" Looch said, looking at the grimaces on their faces. Worriedly, he said, "What did I say? Don't you want to do something fun?"

Dean Thomas spoke up; "It's not that sir, it's just, when other teachers say 'Let's do something fun' it usually involves taking notes or reading."

"Ah well I am not other teachers. I know what fun means, believe it or not." He winked at the class. "Today, we shall practise defending ourselves from the Niffler."

All of the kids burst out laughing, even Hermione, and the Slytherin's.

"Honestly sir, we studied Niffler's in Care of Magical Creatures! All they do is hunt for treasure!" Hermione said, trying to stifle her laughs.

"Ah yes Hermione, but what happens when the Niffler takes an interest in the jewellery you are wearing?" Looch said, trying to be reasonable.

"Ummmm… You hit them off?" Hermione said, "Seriously Professor, they couldn't do anything harmful!"

"And there Hermione, is where you are wrong." Looch said, smiling.

Gasps escaped every single person in the classroom. Hermione Granger, get something _wrong_?

Looch continued: "I take it Professor Hagrid didn't inform you of the Niffler's quite sharp teeth. When a Niffler finds something shiny, it will not hesitate the slightest, and will do absolutely anything to try and get it's furry little nose on it. When a Niffler lunges at a person's necklace per se, it will try and bite it off, not caring what it's attached to. If a Niffler lunges at your necklace, you will most likely get several puncture marks in your neck; I would think that would be painful."

Hermione was silent, looking down at her desk.

"Well let's get to it. A useful spell to use would be _Stupefy_. I take if most of you have used it before?" Looch asked.

The class nodded, and Malfoy's voice interrupted Looch before he could even start.

"I thought you said this was going to be fun. Everyone here knows how to use _Stupefy_. It's hardly fun going over something that you already know." Malfoy said coldly.

"Ah but you never let me finish Mr. Malfoy. The fun part about practising the _Stupefy _spell is that you get to practise it on me." Looch said brightly.

Mouth's dropped.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Seamus Finnegan exclaimed excitedly.

Without further ado, Professor Looch said, "Could everyone please stand back against the wall."

Everyone hastened to obey, and with a swift swish of the Professor's wand, all the tables and chairs vanished, and a pile of cushions appeared near the front of the room.

Looch went and stood in front of the cushions, and then asked the students to line up in single file, ready to stun him.

Malfoy was at the end of the line, eager to be last to try and impress the teacher the most.

Parvati Patil had the front of the line, and she was twiddling her wand nervously.

Raising her shaking hand, she pointed her wand at the Professor's face, and cried "_Stupefy!_"

The impact of the spell only caused Looch to take a step backward; it wasn't a very strong spell.

Everyone had their goes, and when it came to Harry, he was the first student to knock the Professor of his feet and tumble onto the cushion's behind him.

"Very good Mr. Potter! 15 points to Gryffindor!" Looch praised Harry.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said.

Hermione had the best impact out of all the girls. Hers managed to get the Professor onto his bottom, though she didn't knock him backwards.

The line had finally reached Draco.

"_Stupefy!_" The Slytherin Prince yelled.

The spell caused the teacher to ram into the back wall, and if it were not for Hermione's quick reflexes and the use of a Cushioning Charm, the Professor would've gotten badly injured.

Looch stood up groggily.

"Who caused the Cushioning Charm?" He asked the class.

Hermione raised a shaking hand.

"Thank you very much Miss Granger. I think I would've been in much pain if not, 15 points to Gryffindor." Looch said, smiling at her, "And Mr. Malfoy; that was a wonderful spell! 20 points to Slytherin! That was the best of the class!"

Malfoy put a smug smile on his face, proud that he had finally beaten the mudblood and Scarhead in something other than Potions.

"Well I suppose that's the end of the lesson. Class dismissed." Looch said cheerfully.

The students gathered their belongings and made their way to lunch.

Nothing interesting happened in the other lessons. Hagrid showed the class of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws the uses of all the different parts of a unicorn, Professor Sprout took them into Greenhouse Three and showed them much more dangerous plants than usual, including a brief revision on the Venomous Tentacula. Snape was his usual arrogant self in Potions, and asked them to try and brew an antidote for itchiness.

Finally, after Potions, the day was over.

After a quick session in the library, Hermione said goodbye to her friends and made her way to the Heads Common Room.

**Authors Note: Well... Um. Don't ask about that chapter. It was my randomness that took over. For some reason, I wanted the Professor to make a fool of himself, so I did the Niffler thing, only then to practise Stunning. Like I said, don't ask lol. That's just weird Deni coming out. I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT, KAY?!**

**Review please =)**


	6. Chapter 6

Upon coming to a halt in front of Cherish the Prized, Hermione muttered "_Affection._" And the portrait swung open, and Hermione dumped her bag in her room before going back downstairs and sitting by the fire, gazing into the flames.

Malfoy came in soon after that, and he grabbed a bagel from the kitchenette before also sitting in front of the fire.

Hermione didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but when she looked out the window she noticed it was dark and the stars were out already.

She stood up and walked up to her room. Once inside she put on her pyjamas and went back downstairs to the kitchen, wanting a snack.

Hermione grabbed a peach and then resumed her seat near the fire, where Draco was still staring into the flames.

After another hour or so, Hermione stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

Malfoy looked at her and noticed something blackish above and to the right of her belly button.

"Granger, have you ever gotten drunk before?" Mafoy suddenly exclaimed.

"What the hell? No... Why do you ask?" Hermione was completely confused, and Malfoy had stood up and was making his way towards her.

Before Hermione knew it, Malfoy had yanked Hermione's shirt up, and it revealed a deep purple and black flame, tattooed into her skin,

"Oi!" Hermione yelled indignantly, and she pulled her shirt back down.

"Hermione Granger. The goody-two-shoes had a tattoo!" Draco exclaimed, laughing.

"Yes, so what?" Hermione said crossly, arms folded.

"But you're Hermione Granger!" Draco tried to tell her, still amazed, "You're not a bad ass girl!"

"For you information Malfoy, it was a birthday present to myself. I am allowed to get tattoos if I want to. I don't have to always be a bookworm good girl." Her flat tone made Draco feel kind of guilty.

"I just wasn't expecting it." Draco mumbled.

"Well I expect you have a tattoo already. How about your left forearm, say?" Hermione said, but she immediately regretted her words, and Malfoy had grabbed her wrist, pushed her up against a wall and held her arms above her heard. He leaned in against her, making a cage that she couldn't get out of.

"Don't you ever dare call me a Death Eater Granger!" He growled in her face, his hot breath stung Hermione's eyes, "I am _not _a Death Eater, and I can prove it to you!"

He let go of her wrists and pulled his left sleeve up. His arm was anything but tattooed.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She only felt guilty. What she had accused him of was a rather large indictment.

Without another word Malfoy stormed off into his room.

Hermione soon went to hers, and by the time she was in bed, she had tears falling from her eyes. Sobs shook her delicate frame; she deeply regretted what she had said, seeing as the war was over, and Malfoy had shown his loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix.

Trying to calm herself, she walked into the bathroom, but did not notice the running water on.

Instinctively, she glanced at one of the showers, and saw that both doors were open, yet one of them had running water.

Choking back another sob, she walked over and saw Malfoy sitting in one of the showers, full clothed yet drenched to the skin. His eyes were slightly red and he had been noticeably crying.

Hermione's heart contracted at the sight. Not a single person at Hogwarts has ever been known to make Malfoy cry – yet Hermione had achieved it in less than 20 minutes.

Malfoy looked up at her with tears leaking out of his eyes and noticed that she too, had been crying.

Hermione met his eyes. Brown hit grey. Grey hit brown.

Hermione stepped into the shower cubicle and realised that the water was stone cold. Reaching over, she turned the hot water on until it was a comfortable temperature, and she sat down next to him. She was surprised that Malfoy didn't recoil.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, fresh tears leaking out of her eyes.

Much to Hermione's absolute amazement, he reached over and put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"So am I." He whispered into Hermione's ear, "I am sorry for how mean I've been to you. I'm sorry for always calling you a mudblood. I'm just sorry." He voice was scarcely above a whisper.

"And I'm sorry for accusing you of being a Death Eater. It was wrong." Hermione replied, her voice just as scarce, her head buried into a nook between his neck and shoulder.

A choked laugh erupted from Malfoy's mouth. "It's okay. You had every right to suspect it. I forgive you Hermione." Still in a whispered voice.

"And – Wait what did you call me?!" Hermione was shocked, her head emerged from its spot and it looked him straight in the eyes.

"I called you Hermione." Draco said in a quiet voice, "That is your name, is it not?"

"Well, yes it is Malfoy, it's just you are the last person I would expect to call me by my real name." Hermione mumbled.

Draco then did the unthinkable and leaned in, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"My name is Draco." He whispered, as he held her tightly.

Hermione's hand unconsciously reached up and touched the spot where he had kissed. His lips were surprisingly soft, and he kissed her cheek with such affection it was as if he had known her forever.

"Draco, I –" Hermione tried to say but Draco interrupted it.

"I know this is odd Hermione. I, I really don't know what I'm feeling right now, but I know one thing. I like you Hermione. A lot." This time Draco managed to get it voice over a whisper.

Hermione swallowed nervously. Was he just toying with her? Did he know that she secretively liked him back?

Hermione took a breath, and then said "Draco, I feel the same about you, thought I do not know if this relationship could work. Think of who we are Draco! I am the Gryffindor Bookworm, you are the Slytherin Prince. My best friends are your enemies!"

"You don't think I don't know that Hermione?" Draco exclaimed, "I am willing to change all of that!"

"How do I know you are for real Draco?" Hermione said quietly, looking down at her soaking wet pants, "I don't want to get hurt."

"Hermione," Draco began saying, just as quietly, "It's not everyday you see Draco Malfoy sitting in a shower crying. I was crying because you accused me of being a Death Eater. I was crying because I acted so harsh towards you, and I was crying because of all the things I had to endure, just so I wouldn't get branded with the Dark Mark. Please Hermione, just give me a chance." He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"For you Draco, I will." Hermione responded, before Draco's lips came smashing onto hers. It was an idyllic experience. Draco's tongue pushed against Hermione's lips, waiting to have her grant it access. She did. Opening her mouth slightly, Draco's tongue explored Hermione's mouth, and Hermione responded eagerly, playing tonsil hockey with him.

Draco stopped for a brief second to turn off the water, before continuing his exploration of her mouth.

Hermione put her arms around his neck, and let a moan escape her lips.

Before Hermione knew it, Draco had stood up, still glued to Hermione's lips, and Hermione had her legs around her waist.

Completely supporting Hermione except for Hermione's arms around his neck, he carried her back to his room, before setting her, back down, on his bed.

Hermione pulled his shirt off and soon found hers on the floor as well.

Fumbling slightly with each other's belts, the two found themselves gasping for air, and the night went by unforgettably.

**Authors Note: Um... Well yeah there's the Dramione action for ya. I hope my mother never reads this. R&R please ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – The World Is Yet To Know.**

Hermione awoke with Draco's arm around her waist.

Smiling to herself, she removed his arm and sat up, wrapping one of the blankets around her.

Making her way to her own bedroom via the bathroom, she picked up as many of her clothes that she could find from the floor of Draco's bedroom.

After dumping yesterday's clothes on her bed, she grabbed some new ones and headed to the shower, taking a quick, yet relaxing one.

Deciding that she wanted to leave her hair out today, she grabbed a headband and pushed her fringe back, not wanting it to bother her today.

After brushing her teeth, she applied her usual light amount of makeup, and went back into Draco's room, where she found he was just awaking, and he sat up in bed to look at her, smiling. Actually smiling. Not a smirk or sneer. A smile. And her had found some boxer shorts and put them on.

"I always knew there was a smile under that smirk." Hermione laughed.

"Oh come here, you." Draco laughed, beckoning Hermione closer.

She giggled and ran over to him, straddling him, and leaning in so their foreheads were touching.

Draco closed the gap between their lips and kissed her softly.

"Thank you Hermione." He whispered.

Hermione was slightly surprised. "For what?" She then exclaimed.

"For giving me a chance, even after our history." Draco replied softly.

"Ah well, I always knew there was a sweet boy under that bad-boy look." Hermione chuckled.

"Hey! I will have you know I am still a bad-boy!" Draco laughed, turning Hermione around so she was lying down and he was inches away from her body, his hands either side of her head.

_He is gorgeous. _Hermione was thinking.

_God, she is beautiful._ Draco was also thinking.

"Come on, we've got class today and you need a shower." Hermione ordered, trying to wriggle out from under him, but he wouldn't budge, "Come on Draco! Hop off!" She giggled.

"Uh uh uh. Not until I get a kiss missy!" Draco chuckled.

Hermione smiled to and moved her head upwards, catching Draco's lips.

The two kissed deeply for a good minute or so, before breaking apart, needing to catch breath.

"Do I have to let you go?" Draco whined, amused.

"Unfortunately, yes." Hermione said, also amused.

He jumped off her and walked, into the bathroom and getting into the shower.

When Draco went back downstairs he saw a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast waiting for him.

"Aw, thank you." Draco smiled sweetly, before sitting down next to Hermione and eating his breakfast.

"It wasn't a problem." Hermione replied, smiling back just as sweetly.

---

The next few months went by rather quick. Hermione and Draco were together, yet no-one knew except Ginny. Not even Draco had told his friends.

Everything was fine, apart from the fact that Hermione kept on waking up sick, as in vomiting sick.

Draco had noticed this, but he merely comforted her and pulled her hair back whenever she did it. He had no idea why she would be like this.

After around two months of constant sickness in the morning, Hermione found Ginny and dragged her to the Room of Requirement to talk to her.

"Hermione what is it? I was enjoying lunch." Ginny admitted grudgingly.

"Ginny I need to ask you something." Hermione said, and then she took a breath.

"Okay... Ask away." Ginny said slowly.

"Ginny, I had sex with Draco around two months ago, the first night we started dating. About a month ago, I started getting sick every morning. I was vomiting for about twenty minutes each morning." Hermione said, trying to stay calm, but tears leaked out of her eyes, "Ginny, am I pregnant?" Hermione whispered.

Ginny clapped a hand to her mouth. "Hermione, I'm not Madam Pomfrey, but it is my guess that you are. I do suggest you go to Madam Pomfrey right now though. I'll come with you. You'll need the support for whatever answer she gives you."

Hermione nodded and hugged her friend.

After a minute or two of calming breathing, Hermione and Ginny starting making their way up to the Hospital Wing.

---

"Why hello Miss Granger, Miss Weasley!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, "What brings the two of you up here?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Madam Pomfrey, Hermione needs to know if she is pregnant." Ginny said for Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey's smile faltered the tiniest bit. "Oh of course dear! Just choose a bed, draw the curtains and change into this." She conjured up a hospital robe.

Hermione chose the bed she was nearest to, and Ginny waited outside the curtains and Hermione changed into the light green robe.

After retracting the curtains, Ginny said "She's done Madam Pomfrey."

"Okay, now Miss Granger, this won't hurt the slightest, but you will feel a sort of squirming feeling in your stomach." Madam Pomfrey assured Hermione, and then after a complex movement of her wand, a layer of colour appeared around Hermione's stomach.

First it was a dull grey colour, but then it changed to a vibrant pink colour.  
"Well Miss Granger, congratulations, you will be a mother in approximately eight months!" Madam Pomfrey informed Hermione.

Hermione's face fell. _Congratulations?! This isn't a time for congratulations! _Hermione thought.

"Would you like to know the date the baby is due and what gender it is?" Madam Pomfrey asked Hermione attentively.

"Okay." Hermione mumbled.

"The baby will be due around June fourth, and it's a girl!" Madam Pomfrey said, quite cheerfully.

Hermione managed a weak smile, and then asked the matron "Madam Pomfrey, is it possible for you to order some robes to hide a pregnancy if I pay the money for them?" Hermione wanted to keep this pregnancy as quiet as possible.

"Of course dear. I will order them first thing tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey replied kindly.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, and she climbed out of the bed and left with Ginny.

"Wow." Ginny said, "You are going to be a mother. To a baby girl. Who will probably be the cutest thing alive, what with her father's stunningly handsome good looks, and her mother's combined." Ginny laughed.

Hermione giggled. "Oh how do I tell Draco this?" She then said, the smile off her face, "And Harry, and Ron!"

"If you want my advice, I would advise you to tell them as soon as possible. The longer you keep it hidden, the angrier they'll get when they find out." Ginny replied.

"I suppose you're right. I think I'll tell Draco tonight in the Heads Common Room, and as for Harry and Ron, maybe tomorrow in the Room of Requirement or something." Hermione said quietly.

"Okay Hermione, but remember, whatever you do, I am behind you 100 percent." Ginny said, giving her friend a hug and then departing for the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving Hermione to make her way to the Heads Common Room.

It took but a few minutes, and Hermione found Draco sitting on one of the couches in front of the fire.

"Hello beautiful." Draco said with a smile when he saw her.

Hermione only just managed a strained smile in return.

Draco, being the wonderful boyfriend he is, noticed there was something wrong with Hermione straight away.

He ushered her to sit down, and then took her hand and said "What's wrong Hermione? Don't lie to me, I can tell there is something wrong."

Without warning, cascades of tears started coming out of Hermione's eyes. She had to fight the urges to weep then and there.

"Hermione!" Draco cried, and he pulled her into a hug, before releasing her and staring her straight in the eye "Please Hermione, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm afraid that if I tell you, you won't ever talk to me again." Hermione whispered.

Now she had Draco thoroughly confused.

"Tell me anyway Hermione, and we can work this out together." Draco assured her.

After a few gulps of air, Hermione whispered "I'm pregnant!"

For one of those rare times in his life, Draco was completely and utterly speechless.

"Oh Hermione!" Draco finally found his voice.

Hermione tried to stand up, but her knees gave way and she broke down on the floor into sobs.

"I – I don't kn – know what I'm g – going to d – do Draco! I'm half e – expecting you t – to walk out r – right now, and then t – there's Harry and R – Ron, and god knows w – what they will d – do when they f – find out t – that's it's y – yours!" Hermione said through cries, "And my p – parents! What will t – they do w – when they f – find o – out that their eighteen year o – old daughter i – is pregnant!"

Draco bent down onto the floor and cradled his beloved Hermione in his arms.  
"Hermione Granger," He spoke quietly, "I would never walk out on the woman I love and my unborn child. I will be with you through this the whole way." He kissed her on the forehead.

Hermione choked back a sob and whispered "I love you too Draco. Thank you."

Trying to calm herself, she buried her head in his chest and breathed deeply, inhaling his intoxicating cent of cinnamon.

"Don't you ever think that I would ever walk out on you." Draco whispered in her ear,

After around ten minutes, Hermione had finally calmed down and the two were back to sitting on the couch.

"Would you like to know a little bit more information on your unborn child?" Hermione asked Draco softly.

He swallowed, but nodded a little bit enthusiastically.

"Well it's a girl, and I am about two months pregnant. Madam Pomfrey informed me that she should be due on around June fourth." Hermione said, smiling ever so slightly.

Draco couldn't help it. His face broke out in a grin. "So I will have two little angels to look after." He then said.

Hermione smiled at this comment, and rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

"The world is yet to find out Draco. While some may take the news lightly, other's will never be the same around us. Be careful upon who you decide to divulge this information to, they might not like it." She whispered carefully.

"Are you going to tell Potter and Weasley?" Draco then asked her.

"I don't know." Hermione squeaked, "One part of me is screaming to tell them, because they are my best friends, but the other part of me is telling me to hush, for they don't even know about our relationship, let alone that we're having a child. I don't know what to do!"

"I think you should tell them." Draco said slowly, surprising Hermione, "They _are _your best friends, I think they have a right to know. Although, try to tell them the full story before they come chasing after me trying to hex my butt from here to Saturn." He chuckled.

"If they ever tried to hex your arse from here to Saturn, they would find their own bloody arses on Pluto." Hermione growled.

"Hermione Granger, you have been hanging around me for way, way too long." Draco laughed.

Hermione smiled cheekily.

"If the baby is due at around the beginning of June, that's about a week into the summer holidays, right?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yeah... Why?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh. Um. No reason. Just wanted to know." Draco said.

Okay, he lied. The real reason Draco wanted to know why, is because know that they had a baby on the way, and their relationship was quite serious, he was kind of hoping they could have a house together by then. That would make it so much easier for the baby, and Draco would love an excuse to get out of Malfoy Manor. The place had bad memories, for him and for Hermione.

"I know that look Mr. Malfoy..." Hermione interrupted his thoughts, "You are thinking about something, and an important something at that. Come on, spill the beans Mister."

Draco laughed, "Oh okay you got me. I was thinking about how if the baby will be due in June, and that is the summer holidays, then maybe…" Draco started to tail off.

"Maybe, what?" Hermione persisted.

"Maybe we could have a house together by then for the baby." Draco mumbled.

Hermione gasped. "Oh Draco! That would be fantastic!"

Draco was slightly taken aback, as he hadn't expected her to like the idea.

He pulled her into a rib breaking hug, trying to show his gratitude, but it was interrupted when Hermione said in a choked voice, "Um Draco. I can't breathe."

He laughed and released her, and she grinned up at him.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Perfect. Are my hugging skills not deemed worthy enough for you?" Draco mockingly asked.

"No they are not ferret-boy." Hermione scoffed in reply.

"Hey!" Draco said, "That was a very embarrassing moment! You weren't turned into a white ferret and had to parade around the school, _and _go down Crabbe's pants!"

Hermione laughed until there were stitches in her sides and tears in her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry but that would've been hilarious to watch!" Hermione shrieked.

"What – Didn't you see it?" Draco asked her, laughing.

"Unfortunately not." Hermione said sadly, though her eyes were laughing, "I was in the library. Although Harry and Ron did give me a very detailed explanation of what happened. It seemed absolutely hilarious!"

"Gee it's nice to know my girlfriend sticks up for me." Draco said, smiling.

"Ah but we hated each other back then. I was a mudblood, remember?" Hermione replied.

Draco flinched at the word mudblood.

"I never hated you Hermione." He said quietly, "If you have Lucius Malfoy for a father, you learn to obey him or suffer the consequences. He forbid me to ever engage with a muggleborn. I liked you ever since you punched me in third grade actually."

Hermione's eyes widened at this comment, "Really? Why?!"

"The courage it must've taken to punch the Slytherin Prince straight in the face... Let's just say it opened something up inside me and I saw muggleborns weren't really that different." Draco replied, "I just never showed it." He then added.

"Ah so that's why I was treated to the mudblood remarks from you every second you saw me." Hermione said, eyebrows raised.

"I really am sorry Hermione." Draco whispered.

"Oh it's okay ferret-boy." Hermione replied cheekily.

"Oi! You're gonna pay for that!" Draco laughed jumped off the couch and picked her up, her head over his shoulder.

She was quite helpless. Her petite body couldn't overcome his muscular one.

He spun her around until everything around him was a blur.

Amongst all the spinning, the two hadn't noticed a particular black haired, green eyed boy come through the portrait hole.

"Hermione what the hell is he doing to you?!" Harry Potter shouted.

**Authors Note: CLIFFYYYYYYYY! Ah don't you love me. Review please... You know I love you.**

**If people don't review I'm seriously thinking of putting the story in hiatus. No-one is reviewing… So how am I meant to know people enjoy the story? No reviews… No new chapters for a while.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I decided to post again… You're lucky.**

Draco immediately put Hermione back on the floor gently.

"Look Harry, it's not what it looks like." Hermione said carefully.

"What's it meant to look like?!" Harry yelled.

"Harry please I'll explain everything to you if you stop shouting and come and sit down." Hermione pleaded.

Harry silently fumed but took a seat in the armchair beside the fire.

"Harry," Hermione began to say, trying to choose her words carefully, "Harry what I'm about to tell you, you're not allowed to repeat to anyone except Ginny, and you are not allowed to talk or say any type of outburst until I am finished. Also, give me your wand."

Harry was wordless already, but because he trusted Hermione, he handed over his wand.

"Harry, Draco and I are dating." Hermione said.

Harry had a look of horror upon his face, but he kept his word to Hermione and said nothing more.

"We became very good friends after one encounter, and then we sort of just ended up together. We have been dating for about two months now. I am so sorry I didn't tell you." Hermione said.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Am I allowed to talk now?"

"Yes." Hermione replied anxiously.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING HERMIONE?! THIS IS _MALFOY _YOU ARE DATING! YOU KNOW, THE GUY WHO LOATHED YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS FOR THE BETTER PART OF SEVEN YEARS..." Harry exploded.

"Harry please calm down. Draco has changed. Well, not really changed, just shown me his true self. Harry I'm begging you, please just accept this. I would be heartbroken if you ended our friendship just because of whom I choose to be with." Hermione said, slight tears in her eyes.

Harry ignored this comment and looked to Malfoy instead.

"I swear to god, if you break her heart I will kill you." Harry said, looking Draco straight in the eyes.

"I'll take that risk. I love Hermione." Draco replied.

"Hermione, I love you like my little sister. Of course I wouldn't end our friendship over this." Harry said, smiling, "Now can I have a hug?"

Hermione laughed and stood up, giving Harry a tight squeeze, before releasing him and sitting back down next to Draco.

"Well um, Harry, I think there is something else you should know." Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Um okay..." Harry said, wondering what else she could tell him that would surprise him as much as the first part did.

"Harry, I'm pregnant. And it's Draco's." Hermione whispered.

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled once again, jumping out of his seat, "BABY? MALFOY'S? WHAT?!"

"Harry I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered, "But please, don't overreact. I hate to admit it, but it was an accident."  
Harry was still gaping, furious.

"If you calm down, I'll tell Uncle Harry a bit more about the baby?" Hermione suggested.

At the words of Uncle Harry, Harry's expression softened, and he resumed his seat, letting Hermione go on.

"Thank you Potter." Draco said quietly. This amazed Harry but he did not press the matter.

"Well the baby is a girl. I'm about two months pregnant, so the baby is due around June fourth, as by Madam Pomfrey's calculations." Hermione said, smiling slightly.

"A baby girl..." Harry whispered, grinning, "Congratulations 'Mione."

And then, without warning, he stood up and held a hand out to Draco. Draco smiled before shaking Harry's hand.  
"I guess if you're going to be the father of Hermione's child, I ought to be on civil terms with you." Harry said, a smile tugging at his lips, "Though, good luck telling Ron all this."

"Gee thanks Harry, you're so much help." Hermione said irritably.

"And thank you, Potter." Draco replied, smiling.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you truly smile Draco." Harry said brightly, "And my name is Harry."

Draco grinned as soon as he heard the use of his first name. "Of course it is, Harry."

Harry smiled at the employ of his first name as well, though it did sound odd coming out of his ex-enemies mouth.

Harry stood up, ready to go, but then said to Draco, "Let's put our differences aside?"

"Definitely." Draco nodded firmly, and then without another word, Harry took his wand back from Hermione, and left the room.

"Well I have to admit, that went smoother than I had anticipated." Draco laughed.

"Yeah I suppose it wasn't that bad." Hermione sighed, "But telling Ron is gonna be absolute tortue."

"If you want, I'll come with you, you know, for moral support." Draco said, smirking slightly.

"I would actually like that." Hermione replied, smiling.

"Okay, how about tomorrow at lunch? You can drag him here, and I'll be waiting?" Draco suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione replied.

---

The next day, Hermione dragged Ron to the Heads Common Room in the lame excuse of she wanted him to check her essay.

When the two walked into the Common Room, Draco lifted his head from the book he was reading, and said "Granger. Weasley." Nodding his head in acknowledgement of the two.

"Ron sit down please." Hermione said, "There is something I need to tell you." She then repeated the words that she had said to Harry, about him not allowed to tell anyone, and that she needed to take his wand.

Ron looked thoroughly confused, but handed his wand over nonetheless.

"Ron I'm dating Malfoy." Hermione said, and then she closed her eyes, waiting for the attack.

It never came. Ron was merely gaping at her, unable to speak.

When he finally found the English language, it was not pleasant.

"YOU ARE DATING DRACO FRIGGEN MALFOY?! HERMIONE HAVE YOU GONE PYSCHO? YOU ARE DATING THE GUY WHO CALLS YOU MUDBLOOD EVERY SECOND HE CAN?" Ron's ears were going red; a danger sign.

"Ron, please calm –" Hermione tried to say but Ron interrupted her.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF I SUDDENLY TOLD YOU I WAS DATING PANSY PARKISON OR SOMETHING?!" Ron bellowed.

"I would laugh." Draco admitted.

"YOU," Ron screamed, "SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Draco immediately quieted, not wanting to get on the bad side of the dangerous red eared Ron.

"WELL? WHAT WOULD YOU DO HERMIONE?" Ron yelled.

"Quite honestly Ronald, I would be a bit shocked at first, but then I would be happy for you. Likes friends should be." Hermione said quite coldly.

Defeated, Ron retook his chair.

"Um, well you probably don't want to hear this Ronald, but there is something else." Hermione said, wincing.

"Oh yeah?! What could possibly be worse than hearing one of my best friends is going out with one of my enemies?!" Ron replied defiantly.

"Um. Well. About that. I'm," Hermione shuddered, taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!" Ron roared, "ARE YOU SURE ITS HIS?!"

"Yes Ron. He is the only guy I've slept with." Hermione said.

"I can't believe you Hermione. I never want to talk to you again." Ron said, disgusted, and then he snatched his wand from Hermione, and without a backwards glance, he left the Heads Dorm.

Hermione burst into tears, and Draco held her, and held her, and held her, whispering words of comfort into her ear.

"I can't believe this." Hermione whispered, "A friendship ruined just because of this."

"Are you wishing me or the pregnancy never happened?" Draco asked incredulously.

"No!" Hermione replied, "Draco. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Why would I regret the baby we have made?"

Draco smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead. "No regrets babe?"

"No regrets." Hermione replied firmly, before crashing her lips upon Draco's, who responded with deep ardour.

**Authors Note: Okay well that was originally two chapters, but I merged it into one so there wasn't two very short chapters.**

**Love me. LOL. Well I hope you're glad that I'm back.**

**Review please**_** ;)**_

_**Deni xoxo.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – New Clothes, And A Surprise From The Headmistress**

Hermione awoke at late that day. It was a Saturday, so she was allowed to sleep in.

Deciding she wanted to check with Madam Pomfrey about whether the matron had ordered her special robes or not, Hermione got up, took a quick shower, dressed, and went downstairs in search of breakfast.

Draco was up and sitting on the kitchen bench, munching on a piece of toast.

"Good morning sunshine." He said brightly to Hermione when she emerged from the stairs.

"Good morning." Hermione replied just as cheerfully, before grabbing a bagel and a goblet of pumpkin juice, "After I eat I'm going to go check with Madam Pomfrey to see if she has ordered those pregnancy concealment robes for me yet." She then informed Draco.

"Can I come with you?" Draco wondered, smiling.

"Of course!" Hermione replied.

In ten minutes the two were ready to go, and were out the door and at the Hospital Wing in less than five.

"Ah hello Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hello Madam Pomfrey." Hermione replied politely, "I was just wondering if you had ordered those pregnancy concealment robes for me yet? I have the money with me."

"I actually already _have _them Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey replied, before hurrying into her office, and coming back with a stack of robes.

"I took the liberty of getting a pair of dress robes, a pair of school robes, a pair of weekend or casual robes, and a few pairs of Muggle attire as well." Madam Pomfrey said, beaming.

"Oh thank you Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione cried, "Now, how much were they?"

"You actually do not owe me a single thing. As is my duty, I had to inform the Headmistress of this event, and she took some of the school funds to buy you the robes."

"Oh!" Hermione was slightly startled, "I will thank her next time I see her."

"That's good." Madam Pomfrey said, "Ah Mr. Malfoy, I only really just noticed you. What can I help you with?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably, "I am here with Hermione." He ended up saying shortly.

Madam Pomfrey cast a confused look at Hermione, and she filled the matron in by saying "Madam Pomfrey, Draco is the father of the baby."

"Oh!" Was all Madam Pomfrey managed to say, "Meaning no offence, but Mr. Malfoy was the last person I expected the father of the baby to be."

Hermione smiled at this comment, "I guess we decided to put our differences aside. I can assure you Matron, it was not a one-night fling or anything, Draco and I are together. But please don't tell anyone." Hermione then added quickly.

"I can't promise you that; I have to tell the Headmistress, but she will be the only one Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey said, chuckling.

"Thank you Matron." Hermione replied, smiling, and then she took the stack of clothes and left, back towards the Heads Common Room.

"Let me see those clothes now please!" Draco demanded as soon as they were inside the Common Room.

Hermione shook her head with a slight smile on her face and handed them over.

"I hate to admit it, but McGonagall, or Pomfrey or whoever bought these, has good taste." Draco admitted, "These will look damn _sexy _on you Granger." He chuckled.

Hermione let out a snort of laughter, "They aren't that bad considering older women picked them. I was expecting lace, and frills, and horrible dull colours."

"Ah but it seems you got, on the contrary, the complete opposite my darling Hermione." Draco jokingly sneered.

"Ah but of course." Hermione winked at Draco, running over to him and giving him a peck on the lips, before trying to turn back around to get something from the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't." Draco laughed and he grabbed her wrist and pulled Hermione back to him.

"Draco!" Hermione giggled, "I'm hungry!" She tried to pull away but Draco kept his grip on her wrist.

"Oh you are not going to play hard to get with me missy." Draco laughed and pulled her onto him, before turning over so he was lying on top of her, but without any pressure to Hermione's stomach or anything.

"Haha you're trapped now." Draco smirked slightly, a look of triumph in his eyes.

Hermione put a fake pout on her face. Neither of the two noticed Ginny coming through the portrait hole.

"Ahem. Hate to interrupt..." Ginny was chuckling slightly at the position Draco and Hermione were in.

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione squealed, and she pushed Draco off her, who reluctantly got up.

"Sorry for interrupting." Ginny snickered, "But the Headmistress would like to see you both."

"Both of us?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Yes, Malfoy, both of you." Ginny rolled her eyes in amusement, "Come on."

Hermione laughed and pulled Draco by the hand, leading him out of the room.

As soon as they were outside the safety of the Common Room, Hermione dropped his hand in fear of people discovering their relationship. No-one except the selected few knew.

It took a few minutes to get to McGonagall's office, and Ginny big them goodbye at the door.

_Knock knock._

"Come in." Was McGonagall's curt reply.

Draco pushed opened the door and allowed Hermione to go in first.

Taking seats in front of McGonagall, the two Heads waiting for the Professor to speak.

"Madam Pomfrey informed me of your situation." The Headmistress said as she grabbed something from the drawers in her desk, "Biscuit?" She offered, extending the metal tray.

Draco and Hermione both took a Ginger Newt to be polite.

"I cannot deny it, I was a bit shocked. Especially since it was you Miss Granger, and that the father was Mr. Malfoy. I had thought you two to barely even be on civil terms." McGonagall continued.

"Times change Professor." Draco said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey told me that the two of you are dating." McGonagall then said, a smile on her face, "I always knew that Gryffindor and Slytherin could become friends."

Hermione chuckled slightly at this comment. She had become _more _than friends with Draco Malfoy.

"You are two months along, correct Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked, eyeing the two of them.

"Yes Professor." Hermione replied.

"By my calculations, in about another two or three months, you will start to show. When you do, I expect you wouldn't really want to be at Hogwarts, for fear of people finding out, and harassment." McGonagall started to explain.

Hermione nodded slowly.

"I have arranged a small house in the mountains for you to live in when you start to show." The Headmistress explained.

Hermione was shocked speechless, "Oh thank you Professor!" She cried.

"It was not a problem Miss Granger." McGonagall smiled slightly, "So in about two months I think, you will be transported to the house, and every day a Healer will pop in to check on you and make sure everything is okay."

"But, Professor, will I be living there alone?" Hermione's face saddened.

"Yes Miss Granger." McGonagall replied.

"Professor, I can't do this alone. I need Draco with me." Hermione took a deep breath, and Draco nodded in agreement.

McGonagall pondered slightly on this proposal, "Very well. You will both be escorted to the house."

"Thank you!" Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"Professor McGonagall, how will you explain _both _of our absences?" Hermione said, slightly worried.

"I will say that the Head Boy and Girl are on a special assignment for me." McGonagall said, as if she had planned it out.

"Ah okay." Draco said, nodding in agreement.

"I will send a note along to you when it is time for the move. As soon as you get the note, go pack. You may go now." McGonagall said, then she dismissed them.

The two stood up and left the room.

"Well isn't this exciting?" Draco said, "We get 5 months off school!" Draco laughed at Hermione's face.

"We also miss our NEWT's." She said rather huffily.

"Ah well, you can take them after the baby is born. I expect you'll have plenty of time to study at the house." Draco laughed again.

"Correction; _we'll _have plenty of time to study. I'm not gonna let you fail your NEWT's mister." Hermione said, and then she laughed at _his _face.

Draco mocked a pout, but said no more.

"Oh you are so silly Draco." Hermione giggled and punched him playfully on the arm.

**Authors Note: This is gonna be a really boring authors note. All I'm gonna say is review please. Review please. =D =D =D You know you want to.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Oh Merlin, What A Plan.**

The next few weeks were relatively boring.

Hermione and Draco had told Harry and Ginny the real reason for leaving Hogwarts, but told Ron the Headmistress's reason.

Harry and Ginny visited the Heads quarters occasionally, but Ron had not talked to Hermione since she told him about Draco and the baby.

"Ron is a right total ass." Ginny said one time, when he, Harry, Draco and Hermione were enjoying hot chocolate by the fire in the Heads Common Room, on a coolish Sunday morning.

"I've been saying that for years." Draco laughed.

Harry and Ginny finally asked each other out, and they were sitting next to each other, holding hands.

"I reckon he's jealous." Harry said seriously, "I mean, his best mate is going out with his sister, and his other best friend is going out with his mortal enemy. Also, he kinda has... Well, no-one." Harry admitted grudgingly.

"I suppose you're right..." Hermione said, and then she burst out laughing, tears of mirth in her eyes.

"What's so funny, 'Mione?" Draco asked her suspiciously.

It took Hermione a few seconds to calm down.

"Well, it's just that, you're completely right! He's _alone_!" Hermione burst out, and then in a more serious tone, she said "We need to hook him up with someone. But not like, a one night thingo. He needs a proper girlfriend."

Everyone laughed at the formality of her voice, and then Ginny piped in, "You know, as good as that sounds, but who would want to go out with him? We can rule out Lavender, cause they've been and gone. We can rule out Padma Patil because of the Yule Ball, we can rule out Parvati Patil because, well, she has a crush on someone else. Besides them, we'd have to go out of Gryffindor..."

"I have the perfect idea." Hermione said, eye's wide.

"Well, spill..." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hannah Abbott." Hermione said.

Draco gaped at her, "That Hufflepuff nimwit?"

"Don't call her a nimwit, she's really nice, and she's actually smart, for a Hufflepuff." Ginny said, "Hermione, I totally agree with you."

"Thanks Gin!" Hermione squeaked.

"Well I guess we could try." Harry grinned.

"Yeah this will actually be pretty funny." Draco admitted.

"Okay, phase one of the plan; getting them to talk to one another." Hermione said, fire in her eyes.

"I have the perfect plan!" Draco yelped.

---

Two days later, Harry and Draco were waiting behind a tapestry, which was next to a door, pretending to be a wall.

Hermione was talking to Hannah Abbott in the Great Hall, trying to convince her to come to the library with her for a second to check something.

Ginny was in the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to convince Ron to go for a walk with his little sister.

Of course, both Ginny and Hermione succeeded, and before long, Hermione was walking down the corridor, which hid Draco and Harry, with Hannah at her side.

Abruptly, Hermione stopped Hannah and motioned towards the door pretending to be a wall.

"Come on, it's a shortcut." Hermione said shortly, before opening the door, and throwing Hannah into it.

Hermione quickly shut the door; it was locked from the inside.

Hermione hi-5ed Draco and Harry, and hid behind the tapestry with him.

Soon, the three heard the heavy footsteps of Ron and the taps of Ginny's shoes coming.

"Come on Ron, I wanna show you this shortcut; it's so cool!" Ginny said, and she opened the door-wall, and only just succeeded in throwing Ron inside, before Harry and Draco shut the door for her.

"Phase one – completed!" Draco grinned.

---

*In the hidden room, where Hannah and Ron are stuck together*

"Ron!" Hannah was surprised when he came crashing into the room, "How did you get in here?"

"I was walking with Ginny, and she told me this was a shortcut and then threw me in here, closing the door behind me!" Ron said angrily, and then muttered "Stupid Ginny."

"Oh my god that's like what happened to me! I was walking with Hermione to the library, and she said this was a shortcut, and then she threw me in here and locked the door!" Hannah said.

"Really?" Ron said, "Wow. Those two are up to something then."

---

Two hours later, Draco walked back up to the secret room and unlocked the door, but without alerting it to Ron's and Hannah's presence.

The two were not seen at dinner.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco decided to take a stroll up to where Hannah and Ron were 'trapped'.

The door was still unlocked, and closed.

Deciding they had been in there long enough, Draco opened the door, and let Harry, Ginny and Hermione in, before he crept in after them.

Hermione gasped. Ginny giggled. Harry raised his eyebrows. Draco sniggered.

Hannah Abbott was pushed up against a wall, Ron holding her there. They were glued together at the lips, at least, so it seemed.

Ginny cleared her through ("Ahem.") and Hannah opened her eyes. So did Ron.

The two quickly pulled apart, and straightened their clothes and hair.

Hermione let out a raucous giggle, and Ginny joined in. Soon, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ginny were on the floor, cackling their heads off, tears of laughter forming in there eyes.

Ron shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, and Hannah was staring at the floor with a concentrated look on her face.

After a few minutes, Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hermione got up, and wiped the tears from their eyes, before calming down and becoming serious.

"I knew this would work." Draco laughed.

"You _planned _this?!" Ron and Hannah burst out.

"Of course we did." Ginny said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah well, I can't say I wish you didn't." Hannah laughed, and Ron joined it, and then took her hand.

"So I take it you're a couple now?" Harry said, grinning.

"Sure am." Ron said, smiling, "We talked for a bit, and then we discovered we liked each other and had a lot in common, and then, well, you saw."

"You guys didn't realise, but almost the whole time the door was unlocked, you just needed to check." Hermione chuckled.

"Oh." Hannah smiled nervously.

"Phase one; mission successful." Harry laughed.

**Authors Note: ****I NEED 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER… OR YOU ****DON'T GET THE NEXT ONE!**

**Get it? Got it? Good.**

**If I don't get 5 reviews for this chapter… You WON'T get the next chapter until I do.**


	11. I am deadly serious people

**HAHAHA TRICKED YA!**

_**I am actually deadly serious. Until I get 5 reviews on Chapter 10, YOU ARE NOT GETTING CHAPTER 11!**_

_**GET IT IN YOUR HEADS. IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WANT 5 REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 10!**_

_**Got it?**_

**I AM DEADLY SERIOUS.**

**YOU. WILL. NOT. GET. THE. NEXT. CHAPTER. UNTIL. I. HAVE. 5. REVIEWS. ON. CHAPTER. 11.**

**I AM REALLY, REALLY SERIOUS. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH!**

**GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS.**

**Thank you ******


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Moving In.**

**A/N: I said I would post it when I got five reviews, and look! I got five reviews! WOOTNESS. YOU GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

The day finally came when Hermione and Draco had to say their tearful (Only in Hermione's case) goodbyes to Harry and Ginny, and a brief goodbye with Ron.

After levitating their luggage to McGonagall's office, Hermione and Draco also departed for the Headmistress's office.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, you're here." McGonagall acknowledged their presence, and she was doing something with the fireplace.

"Good afternoon Professor." Hermione said, and Draco nodded his head.

"You will be travelling to your new home by the Floo network." McGonagall said, and then with a wave of her wand, Draco's and Hermione's luggage disappeared, most likely to their new home.

Hermione and Draco nodded, and made their way to the fireplace.

McGonagall inspected Hermione. You could now visibly see her baby bump, though it could be passed off for a tin gain of weight in the stomach area, which was Hermione's excuse.

"Very well, you best be going now. To get there via Floo powder just say Maple Cottage. It is the only Maple Cottage connected to the Floo network." McGonagall said, moving away from the fireplace, and handing Draco the pot of Floo powder.

"Ladies first." Draco smiled at Hermione, and Hermione giggled and grabbed a handful of the green powder.

"Maple Cottage!" Hermione cried, and she stepped into the emerald flames.

Draco followed as soon as she had gone ("Maple Cottage!") and the familiar spinning sensation overwhelmed him, until he found himself lying on the ground in front of a fireplace.

Hermione was already up, and she held out a hand to help him get up.

Draco accepted it, and stood up, before looking around.

The room they were in, the two guessed, was the living room. It had a two seater chocolate brown couch, and a one seater white armchair.

They chairs were facing the fireplace, and there was a grandfather clock on the opposite side of the room.

Draco and Hermione walked in awe as they looked at the rest of the cottage.

The kitchen was spacious, with a stove and oven in the middle of a long row of benches, one of which had the sink on top of it.

There was also a four seater table in the middle of the room. Draco noticed there was a note on it;

_Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_I hope the two of you like your living quarters for the next few months._

_I would like you to know that the fireplace is connected only to my office and St. Mungo's._

_If you haven't looked yet, there is a wide amount of space outside the cottage. Inside the cottage, and in its small grounds, you are allowed to use magic. I have placed a spell on it so it's like Hogwarts, unable to apparated inside it, but able to use magic._

_The healer will come in day to day through the fireplace. Her name is Daisy Rice._

_Have fun, don't forget to study, and stay safe._

_M. McGongall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Hermione smiled to herself, and proceeded to the other side of the cottage. There was one bedroom, with a large four poster, king-sized bed in it, with black satin sheets.

The bathroom was much like the Heads bathroom, only it had a normal sized bathtub.

Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione, "Home." He chuckled.

"It's perfect." Hermione replied, kissing him back, and then letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Same as you." Draco whispered in reply, before kissing her passionately.

Hermione replied with a massive amount of love. She truly loved her ex-enemy.

Draco broke off, "I love you 'Mione."  
"I love you too Dray." Hermione replied.

"You called me Dray." Draco said, smiling.

"Well why shouldn't I?" Hermione said, mocking an affronted face.

"There's no reason why you shouldn't, it's just that that was the first time you had said it..." Draco replied.

"Ah well, you call me 'Mione. I get to call you Dray." Hermione giggled, and then added jokingly, "I could do a Parkison and call you _'Drakie Poo'_"

"Urgh don't remind me of that pug-faced cow." Draco said revoltingly, "She had this crazy delusional dream that we were going to get married." Draco mimed vomiting over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione let out a raucous giggle, and Draco joined in on the laughter.

"So, _Drakie Poo_, what are you're plans for this evening?" Hermione said in a rather pompous manner.

"Oh I don't know _Herm-own-ninny_, I haven't quite thought of any." He replied in the same tone, using the name Viktor Krum used in fourth year for Hermione.

Hermione laughed, "Oh that was funny. Viktor could never say Hermione… I just gave up in the end."

Draco chuckled, and kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"Let's get something to eat babe." Draco said, and then he grabbed her hand and led her back downstairs.

Hermione was about to get out some pots and pans, when Draco grabbed her wrist and said, "You are not doing anything. I will cook dinner." He winked at her.

Hermione, suspiciously, withdrew her hand from the cupboard and backed away, before saying "You can cook?"

"Of course I can cook." He laughed, and then he shooed Hermione from the kitchen and closed the door.

---

Hermione sat in the living room reading a book and Draco cooked the meal.

_I never imagined he could cook. _She found herself thinking, amusedly.

She was reading a Muggle book called Pobby and Dingan by Ben Rice. It was one of her favourite books of all time. It was about this little girl who had two imaginary friends, Pobby and Dingan, but then the imaginary friends go 'missing' and the little girl gets sick.

After reading for around an hour, Draco came out into the living room.

"Dinner is ready, love." He announced, and then he went back to the kitchen, Hermione following.

Hermione gasped at the sight she saw; on the dining table, there were two candles either side of a bunch of roses. On both of the plates was a portion of chicken breast, coated in what looked like gravy, with herbs like included parsley, thyme and rosemary. To the side of the chicken was a garden salad.

"Draco it looks wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, and she walked over to one of the chairs.

Draco, being the gentleman he is, pulled out her chair, and when she sat, pushed it back in.

There was also a bottle of champagne and two glasses on the table.

Popping the cork on the champagne, Draco tipped some into one of the glasses, and then handed it Hermione, before pouring himself some.

"Dig in." Draco smiled.

Hermione took a sip of her champagne and then started eating. The meal truly was delicious.

After swallowing a bite, Hermione said "You know Dray, you really are a good cook!"

"Thank you." Draco chuckled.

The dinner continued in a nice manner, and before long, Draco found himself waving his wand over the dirty dishes, causing everything to wash themselves in the sink.

Soon after that, the two headed to the other end of the cottage.

Laying down in bed, Hermione snuggled into Draco's chest, and whispered "Bella mémoire..."

**Authors Note: Just so everyone knows, 'Bella mémoire' is French, and it translates into 'Nice memory' so basically Hermione was saying she had a great night and the dinner was great, and it was a great memory.**

**SAME DEAL AS LAST CHAPTER!!! But, I'm only asking for 3 reviews. ONCE THIS CHAPTER GETS 3 REVIEWS, YOU'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER. Got it?**

**Yayness.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – Bad News and Sacrifices**

Hermione and Draco were having a wonderful time at Maple Cottage. Hermione was now five months into her pregnancy.

Upon the day that Draco was supposed to take Hermione flying in the rather large background on his broomstick, the two got a surprise at three o'clock.

Harry emerged from the fireplace, looking worried and dishevelled.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Hermione!" Harry pulled her into a hug, "Draco." He then shook Draco's hand.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Draco asked, amused.

Harry glared uncertainly at Draco, but continued nonetheless, "Hermione, Voldemort's back."

Hermione gasped in horror, "But, but how?! We destroyed all the Horcruxes... You killed him Harry!"

Horrific memories were pouring through Hermione's head. Voldemort was back, the Final Battle was a waste. So many loved ones had died. Fred Weasley, Tonks, Remus. It was too shocking. But still. Voldemort had found a way to return.

"I don't know 'Mione." Harry said gently, "We did destroy the Horcruxes... At least I thought we did!"

"Wait." Draco said, "How many Horcruxes did you destroy?" He said urgently.

"Seven; The diary, the locket, the cup, the diadem, the ring, Nagini, and then me." Harry replied.

"Mate, you missed one!" Draco whispered, horrified.

"What?!" Harry yelped, "How? What?! How do you know?!"

"Harry my father was in the Dark Lord's inner circle. He knew almost everything. You forgot one Horcrux!" Draco said, "You forgot Cedric Diggory's wand!"

Hermione gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, "Cedric's _wand_? But why Cedric's wand?"

"The day the Dark Lord killed Diggory, was the day that he, well, regained a better and stronger form. Cedric was his first kill since he was weakened when he killed your parents Harry." Draco explained, "Because the Dark Lord was so worried about dying, he decided that he wanted an eighth Horcrux. After he killed Diggory, and after he attempted to kill you, he took Diggory's wand, and then soon turned it into a Horcrux..."

"Well – Well, how do we find it?" Hermione said faintly.

"I know where it is." Draco whispered, eyes wide.

"Well tell us already so we can go destroy it!" Harry demanded.

"It's in Malfoy Manor." Draco replied, still whispering.

Malfoy Manor. The one place Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron and others for that matter, never wanted to return too. Draco had a miserable childhood there. Hermione was tortured there. Ron and Harry had heard the torture to a full degree.

"It's, it's in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. The drawing room was my father's personal room. No-one was allowed to enter it except himself and the Dark Lord." Draco said, "But, I entered it once. And at completely the wrong time. I walked in when the Dark Lord was handing Lucius the ash wand, and I watched Lucius conceal it behind some books in the bookcase. The Dark Lord saw me, and used the Cruciatus Curse on me. After he left, I was treated to punishment by my own father. He beat me, and cursed me, and left me in the dungeons for three days..." A tear fell down Draco's cheek.

"Draco..." Hermione started, and she hugged him. She too, had tears in her eyes.

Draco took a deep breath and continued, "Well at least we know the torturing had some good behind it. We can now destroy the Dark Lord."

Hermione let a tear fall into her lap, and Draco wiped the trail off her face.

Harry looked somewhat touched too, "Wait here, I need to get Ron." He said firmly, before throwing some Floo Powder from his pocket into the fireplace, and then he disappeared into the green flames.

A few minutes later he returned with Ron.

The redheaded boy looked down at his feet, and then mumbled "I'm sorry for the way I treated you Hermione."

Hermione grinned and threw herself into his arms, hugging him. Ron chuckled, and then backed up and took a good look at her.

"Wow you're stomach's getting big." He laughed.

And then, without warning, he proceeded over to where Draco stood, and held his hand out for Draco to shake.

Draco smiled, and shook it, nodding his head.

"Sorry mate." Ron said, nodding back.

"Sorry to interrupt this cosy little chit-chat... But, er, we have a Horcrux to destroy, and a Voldemort to kill." Harry said bluntly.

"Oh yeah." Ron mumbled.

"Draco, can you take us to the Manor and help us?" Harry asked, his green eyes meeting Draco's grey ones.

The blonde boy only nodded, and stood up walking over to the fireplace and grabbing the pot of Floo Powder.

"This fireplace isn't connected to Malfoy Manor. We'll have to go back to McGonagall's office, and then go from there. I take it she would have a tab on the Manor." Draco said.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

"Okay let's go then." Hermione said, clapping her hands together.

"Oh no you don't missy. You are not coming." Draco said.

"Oh yes I am _mister_." She replied forcefully.

"Look at yourself Hermione! You're five months pregnant! I'm not going to let you waltz around, destroying Horcrux's and killing the Dark Lord!" Draco nearly yelled.

"Deal with it. I am NOT staying here by myself. Besides, we must have a really little baby, because every other pregnant woman I've come across, had a stomach bigger than this at five months. I got off easy." Hermione said sourly, "Now hurry up, you're wasting time. Let's _go._"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. There was no point in arguing with her.

Draco threw some powder into the flames and muttered "Professor McGongall's office." Before stepping into the flames and disappearing.

Hermione went next, then Ron, and then Harry.

Soon, the four of them were all in McGonagall's office.

"Okay let's do this thing." Harry muttered.

Draco threw some Floo Powder into the flames once more, and said "Malfoy Manor."

The other three followed suit.

When Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, she took a good look at her surroundings. The four youth's seemed to be in the living room. It was ornately decorated with black wood and opal, with three armchairs in a rich green colour, facing the fireplace.

"Come on." Draco said, walking towards the door.

"Draco is anyone here?" Hermione asked, following him.

"My mother and father are in Azkaban. The only person that should be here is our house-elf, Losh, however the Ministry _might _have freed her." Draco replied, walking towards the drawing room.

Just at the moment, a house-elf appeared out of nowhere with a loud crack.

"Master Malfoy!" It squealed.

"Hello Losh." Draco smiled.

"Master Malfoy Losh missed you sir! Losh has been very lonely here by herself." Losh said, ears perking up.

Draco laughed, "I missed you too Losh."

"Master Malfoy brought friends Losh does not recognise sir?" Losh inquired.

"Losh this is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Draco introduced.

"It is lovely to meet you sir's and miss." Losh squeaked, "Master Malfoy, is there anything Losh can do for you?"

"Um. No thank you Losh, Harry, Ron, Hermione and myself have some business to attend to." Draco said uncomfortably.  
"Draco, might I make a suggestion?" Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Please." Draco replied.

"Send Losh to work at Hogwarts. That gives her something to do other than serve and empty Manor, and well get's her out of our feet while we attend to our… Business." Hermione said.

"Brilliant idea." Draco whispered, "Losh, could you please go work in the Hogwarts kitchens? Find an elf called Dobby, I'm sure he can get you the necessities."

"Oh yes Master Malfoy, Losh will go right away!" Losh squeaked excitedly, before disappearing with a loud crack.

"She's a happy little thing isn't she?" Ron said, amused.

Draco laughed, and said "Come on. We should get this over and done with."

Harry's grin disappeared instantly, and he, Ron and Hermione followed Draco.

After a short run up some stairs, Draco stopped in front of a black door. Taking a deep breath, the blonde boy pushed it open.

It was exactly as Draco remembered it. Bookcases lined the walls. A posh, polished wood desk was facing the door on the other side of a room, with a black leather chair behind it.

Taking a deep breath, he motioned to have Harry, Ron and Hermione follow him to the bookcase on the left wall.

"If you need a moment...?" Harry left the question hanging for Draco.

Taking another deep breath, Draco said "No I'm fine, thanks."

He pulled out three books at once, and saw a kind of hatch in the bookcase. Turning the handle, it opened, and there was a wand inside. Not just any wand. Cedric Diggory's wand. Twelve and a quarter inches, made of ash, and with a hair off the tail of a unicorn.

Hermione gasped.

Next to the wand there was a piece of parchment. Reaching in, Hermione picked it up and opened it.

It read;

_To get the wand you seem to want,_

_That has been hidden dear,_

_First you must choose someone,_

_That's brave and won't shed a tear,_

_This person must touch the wand,_

_And touch the wand they must,_

_For they shall be taken and departed,_

_To remove this wand for which you fear._

"It's a riddle..." Ron said.

"Hermione you're good with riddles. Figure it out, please?" Harry asked nicely.

Hermione re-read the parchment over and over again for a full ten minutes. On the eve of the eleventh minute, she cried "No! No, no, no!"

"What is it 'Mione?!" Draco asked worriedly.

"You don't need Gryffindor's sword or Basilik fangs to destroy this Horcrux..." Hermione said, tears brimming her eyes, "You need a human sacrifice!" She whispered the last part.

Ron, Harry and Draco gasped in horror.

"No! No, there has to be another way!" Draco cried.

Hermione shook her head, eyes still full with unshed tears, "There isn't! The sacrifice that touches the wand will instantly die, and then the wand will be broken, the Horcrux will be destroyed, and Voldemort will be mortal."

"I hate to admit it, but this is fairly clever. Voldemort knew no-one would want to sacrifice themselves..." Harry whispered, tears brimming his eyes as well.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione whispered.

Ron took a deep breath, mustered up all the courage he could find, and said "I'll do it."

"No!" Hermione, Harry and Draco all yelled.

"Don't you understand? It's the only way!" Ron said, tears streaming down his face, "Someone has to do it!"

Hermione said a non-stop flow of tears running down her cheeks.

"Goodbye..." Ron whispered, and without another word he thrust his hand into the hatch in the bookshelf and gripped the ash wand.

"RON!" Hermione screamed, fear freezing her.

Ron was shuddering, and his mouth was foaming. Eye's lolling into the back of his head, he fell to the ground, where after one last shudder, he shut up eyes, and his head dropped to the side.

Hermione threw herself hysterically onto Ron's chest and starting sobbing uncontrollably.

Harry was to shocked to move, with tears coming out of his green eyes.

Draco moved slowly and leant down beside Ron, a lone tear trickling down his face.

He leaned down and checked Ron's pulse.

Hermione looked up hopefully after Draco checked it, and as much as his heart hurt to do so, shook his head.

Ronald Weasley was dead.

**Authors Note: Okay well I actually wrote the dying scene twice. The first one, was apparently too corny, so I changed it. If you would like to see the original scene, leave your email in a review and I'll email it to you. Ron dies both ways anyway. I personally think the first scene that I had is better, because I cried writing it, but I got told it was kinda cheesy and corny, so I tried my luck and writing another. Like I said, want to see the other scene, leave a review with your email.**

**Thanks ******

**SAME DEAL AS LAST CHAPTER, kind of. I WANT 4 REVIEWS, and THEN YOU WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**4 REVIEWS. IT AIN'T THAT HARD.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – The Men That Made My Life Hell.**

Hermione was grief stricken. Harry had a tormented soul. Draco was in an anguished state.

As Hermione calmed down, and stopped her flow of tears, she stood up and hugged Draco.

"Harry," She whispered.

"Yeah 'Mione?" He mumbled back, wiping tears off his face.

"We need to kill Voldemort. We need to avenge this." Hermione whispered, fresh tears brimming her eyes.

"That we do." Harry whispered in reply, and he took Hermione's right hand, and Draco took Hermione's left.  
"What about Ron?" Hermione whispered, "What do we do with him?"

"We have to leave him here until it's over. Then we'll come back and get him and take him to The Burrow." Harry replied.

Hermione only nodded.

"Where is Voldemort Harry?" Draco finally said something.

"He's hiding in the Forbidden Forest, just like last time." Harry replied, walking out of the drawing room, Hermione and Draco right behind him.

The four then Floo'd back to McGonagall's office, where she was waiting for them.

"Thank goodness!" McGonagall cried, "Wait, wasn't Mr. Weasley with you?"

Hermione eyes blurred up.

"He was Professor. He sacrificed himself to destroy the last Horcrux." Draco whispered.

McGonagall let out a gasp, and a tear fell down her cheek, "Oh my! I'm so very sorry for the three of you. But we must prepare. Voldemort announced that he is preparing to attack in a half hour!"

"Yes Professor." Harry mumbled, and without another word, he dragged Hermione and Draco with him out of the office, and down to the grounds, stopping short just before the Forbidden Forest.

"This is it." Harry whispered.  
"This is it." Draco agreed, and he strode into the forest with Hermione and Harry at his side.

---

The walk was long and worrisome.

Soon enough, they saw a small bonfire in this distance, with three people crowding it.

Harry, Draco and Hermione strode confidently up, and saw none other than Voldemort himself, Lucius and Narcissa.

The four youth's shrunk back slightly, but not before Narcissa had noticed them. Her eyes widened, but she said nothing to her husband or Voldemort.

Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" Harry whispered.

"I knew my mother was wrongly imprisoned. She never _wanted _to follow Voldemort, or be my father's captive. She was with me all along. She knew I wanted to join the Order and help destroy Voldemort. She knows that we're here." Draco whispered in reply, "She knows that we're here, and she has no intention to tell Voldemort."

Hermione grasped Draco's hand and squeezed it.

"We won't hurt Narcissa unless she tries to hurt us." Harry promised.

Draco nodded, "Let's go. Give him the element of surprise. Stroll right up and attack. Just don't hurt my mother."

Harry and Hermione nodded firmly, and stood by Draco as the three walked straight to the bonfire.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, his mudblood, and you're son Lucius!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"I am no son of his." Draco spat.

Lucius eyes flashed with anger at his comment.

"So, Harry, what brings you here? You know that you won't be the Boy-Who-Lived-Thrice, so why did you pleasantly alarm us with your presence?" Voldemort sneered.

"You will die tonight Voldemort. We destroyed your last Horcrux, Cedric Diggory's wand. We lost one for it, and now you shall die too." Harry replied, head held high.

"You will never be defeated my lord." Lucius said to Voldemort, "These children could never defeat the Dark Lord." He then said, looking at Hermione, Draco and Harry.

"But we will." Hermione said.

It was then that the fight broke out; Lucius screamed "_Stupefy!_" at Draco, but Draco muttered the shielding spell.

Hermione shot a jelly-legs jinx at Lucius, who dodged it by a centimetre.

"_Pertrificus Totallus!_" Draco yelled, aiming at Lucius. His spell got his mark. Lucius went snap-still, and fell backwards into the fire. Unable to move, Lucius had to endure the fiery hot substance that was lighting his clothes on fire, burning at his skin. Narcissa was merely watching him, half horrified, half thankful. After a few minutes of frantic eye movements, Lucius's eyes finally went blank, staring ahead, as his skin became red raw.

Voldemort screamed in defiance at one of his most loyal followers death.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!_" Harry bellowed at Voldemort.

Gashes appeared all over the Dark Lords body. Red blood spurted out, plopping onto the ground.

No-one spoke. No-one moved. No-one blinked. Narcissa, Harry, Hermione and Draco watched as Voldemort struggled to keep upright. Before they knew it, the Dark Lord began moving his wand over his body, the wounds starting to slightly heal, although the clearing was still completely silent.

Suddenly, a whisper broke through the terrifying hush that invaded the trees of the forest.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green light emerged from the edge of Hermione's wand, and it lit up her face as a lone tear sauntered down her cheek. The whisper was so quiet that Voldemort did not hear, and did not have time to defend himself before the green light hit him square in the chest. After being thrown back five feet, Voldemort, the Dark Lord, was gone, staring vacantly at the starry night sky, with half healed gashes all over his body.

Hermione broke down. Her knees had given way and she sunk to the forest floor, tears streaming down her face. Draco was too shocked to comfort her, Harry the same. Narcissa was the only one in her right mind to take a few long strides, before bending down next to the crying girl, and pull her into a hug. Hermione did not withdraw, did not pull back, but welcomed the hug from her boyfriend's mother. Letting Hermione cry into her shoulder, Narcissa let a few stray tears leak out of the corner's of her eyes.

"He's gone. Both of them are gone. The two men that have haunted me for the majority of my life… Are gone!" Narcissa whispered.

Hermione and Narcissa stood up together, and Draco took over his girlfriend, hugging her intensely, and kissing her on the forehead.

After what felt like a lifetime, Draco felt Hermione's heart start to beat a little slower; more into a usual pattern. Harry had been shaken from his shocked state, and Narcissa was silently wringing her hands.

The fire in which Lucius had burned in had finally gone out, leaving a very disgusting Death Eater in its place.

"Locomotor Voldemort." Harry whispered to the body of Voldemort.

Narcissa mirrored his actions on the body of Lucius.

The two evil beings were now being levitated behind them, as the 4 of them walked out of the forest.

The school must've been alerted of Voldemort's presence, for when Draco, Hermione, Harry and Narcissa crept out of the Forbidden Forest, they were welcomed, to say, by nearly the entire school.

There were screams, there were cheers, there was praise, yet there was also sorrow. Everyone had noticed a certain redhead was not with them, yet no-one knew the reason why.

McGonagall had rushed forwards and embraced the three students, and gave Narcissa a curt nod. Waving her wand, the bodies of Lucius and Voldemort disappeared; most likely just off to a chamber whilst everything else was in progress.

McGonagall ushered all of the students into the Great Hall. No-one was sitting in their Houses, everyone was jumbled, even the Slytherin's.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and the whole Hall fell silent. Harry, Draco and Hermione were standing near the podium that McGonagall was speaking on. McGonagall ordered them to stay there.

"Lord Voldemort is finally dead!" McGonagall cried out, "I give you Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy, who all played a part in the heroic act!"

Harry, Hermione and Draco stood up and shared the podium. It was Harry who spoke first.

"As most of you probably know, last year we believed Voldemort to be dead after destroying seven of his Horcruxes. Dumbledore and myself were wrong in assuming Voldemort only had seven Horcruxes." Harry called out to the Hall, "He, in fact, had eight, and that is why he did not really die last year, but went into a coma-like state. Mainly due to the help of Draco Malfoy, myself, Hermione, Ron and Draco found the eight Horcrux, and destroyed it, but it cost Ron his life." Harry let a tear stream down his face.

Draco picked up where Harry left off, "The final Horcrux was Cedric Diggory's wand, for Diggory was the first person Voldemort had killed when he was resurrected in the graveyard. However, the wand was not a normal Horcrux. There was a riddle with it, which our fantastic Hermione Granger figured out. What the riddle meant, was to destroy the Horcrux, there needed to be a human sacrifice. Touch the wand, the handler dies, as does the Horcrux. Ronald Weasley was brave enough to take this job. He whispered us goodbyes, and before we could stop him, he grabbed onto the wand..." Draco now had a tear going down his face.

Gasps emerged from the Hall, and Ginny Weasley's sobbing could be heard from the front.

Hermione seemed unable to talk, so Harry started, again, "After Ron destroyed the Horcrux, we made our way into the Forbidden Forest, where we found Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa was on our side. Lucius was killed half by his own son, and after I injured Voldemort, but he nearly healed himself, Hermione killed the Dark Lord once and for all."

Hermione had tears falling freely down her face, and she gave the students and teachers in the Hall a weak smile.

"Our hero's today, are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Had Ron not have grabbed the wand, then Voldemort would still be immortal. Had Hermione not killed Voldemort, than half of us would be dead right now. Our hero's; Hermione and Ron." Draco said, tears falling down his cheeks as well.

**Authors Note: Nearly at the end now guys ******** Can't say I'm not a bit excited though xD Please review. You know I reply to every single one, and I love them.**

**I WANT 4 REVIEWS, AND YOU WON'T GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET THEM! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – The Birth.**

Four days after the death of Ron, Lucius and Voldemort, Hogwarts held a funeral for the redhead.

It was a depressing day, not to be dwelled upon, for tears leaked out of every single person's eyes that attended it.

The Weasley family was stricken, yet in their hearts they were proud of their son and brother.

To be sure of not returning ever again, Voldemort was cremated.

---

It was the first day of Hermione's ninth month of pregnancy. Her and Draco had just settled into their new house, which Narcissa also inhabited.

It wasn't far from The Burrow, so Hermione could always visit. Harry and Ginny had bought a nice cottage not far from The Burrow either, so Hermione could always visit Harry, Ginny or Ron whenever she liked.

The day was June ninth, when Hermione had gotten up to get a drink of water after feeling slight pains in her stomach.

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed, as she looked down. Her water had broken.

Draco came tearing to her, and immediately took her to the guest bedroom, lying her down.

"Losh!" Draco cried.

"Yes Master Malfoy?" Losh said as soon as she appeared, a worried expression on her face.

"Losh please go get Narcissa. Hermione's in labour!" Draco pleaded.

Losh nodded her little head and left with another loud crack. Almost as loud as Hermione's next screech of pain.

Narcissa appeared with Losh at her side within the next minute.

"Losh go to St. Mungo's and bring back a healer!" Narcissa demanded.

Losh nodded again and left with another crack. Barely 30 seconds later, a witch who looked to be in her thirties appeared with the house-elf at her side.

"Ah Miss Granger. Let's get too it then." Were Healer Nina's only words.

After three hours of screams, winces from Draco (His hand was getting crushed) and cries of joy from Narcissa, a beautiful baby girl was born.

Hermione was utterly exhausted, and when Healer Nina asked Hermione what the baby's name was going to be, she waved her off and said "Draco can choose." Before closing her eyes.

Draco smiled to himself, before replying "Maia Ara Malfoy."

Hermione's eyelids fluttered open, and she smiled, "Maia Ara Malfoy. I love it." And with those words, Hermione fell asleep.

---

When Hermione awoke, Draco was lying next to her, and Maia was in her cot beside the bed, fast asleep.

Hermione turned to look at Draco, and saw he was awake.

"Hey there beautiful." Draco whispered when he saw she was awake.

Hermione's reply was a smile.

"Our little angel has been fed, changed and washed already." Draco then informed Hermione.

"That's good." Hermione said, "I like the name you chose. Maia. And Ara. Good choice. Maia Ara Malfoy." Hermione turned her head and studied the little baby.

She already had pale blonde hair, just like Draco's, and her eyes were big and brown, much like Hermione's. She had a small round nose and a slightly pointed chin. She really was a gorgeous baby.

"She's beautiful." Hermione whispered.

"That she is." Draco replied, and he leant in and kissed Hermione.

**Authors Note: Guess what? That was the second last chapter. And holy crap it was short. I'm sorry. Only one more chapter to go and my little fan fic is FINISHED!!!! I suppose that's a good thing.**

**Please review ******

**Also, THE REASON FOR THE BABY GIRL'S NAME: I did a little research and discovered J. named a lot of her characters after star constellations; for example, Draco, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda. They are all star constellations, so I went and googled star constellations, and there was one called Maia, and one called Ara =D Lol. It was going to be Ara Maia Malfoy, but my friend told me that Maia Ara sounded better ******

**4 REVIEWS TO GET NEXT CHAPTER FOLKS!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen – Twelve Years Later.**

Twelve Years Later:

"Mum, Dad?" Maia called, waiting at the door of her parent's bedrooms.

"What is it, sweetie?" Draco asked, glancing at the clock. It was ten o'clock at night.

"I can't sleep. What are you two doing?" Maia said, shrugging, and then coming in and sitting on her parent's bed.

Hermione smiled at her beautiful daughter, "We're looking through old family photos." She chuckled.

"Come see, angel." Draco said, pulling his daughter into his lap.

Maia smiled down at the photos she was seeing. The page her parents were on, were all wedding photos. Hermione was in a spaghetti strap white dress, with little silver stars sewn up from the bottom, becoming lesser and lesser as they neared her breast line. Draco was black and silver dress robes, with his hair all slicked back, and a deep red rose in his front pocket.

Hermione and Draco had been wed a year after Maia was born, Draco having proposed to her two months after their angel was born.

Maia giggled when they turned the page. It was pictures of her first day of Hogwarts, waiting at Platform 9 ¾. Maia was pulling faces at the camera, and Hermione was laughing along with her daughter.

"I remember that day." Maia said, "Dad was lecturing me about how I should be in Slytherin, and mum was lecturing me about how she would love it if I could be in Gryffindor, although she wouldn't mind what house I was in."

"But of course, I won the argument." Hermione laughed, "You were sorted into Gryffindor, though it was for your Slytherin bravery, yet your Gryffindor smartness."

Draco chuckled, "You were the first Malfoy to not be in Slytherin. I was proud."

Maia smiled at her father.

"And Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny were happy I was in Gryffindor, and they said that Uncle Ron would've been proud." Maia said, nodding her head firmly.

"He definitely would've been proud my darling princess." Hermione said, grinning.

"Now come on Maia, off to bed." Draco said, allowing her to get off his lap.

"But, but –" Maia started to whine.  
"Maia Ara Malfoy, if you do not go to bed this instance, you will be WAY too tired to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny, and then you'll never get to see Luna at Gringotts." Hermione said.

"I'm going! 'Night mum! 'Night dad!" Maia practically sprinted out of the room, not wanting to miss out on Diagon Alley.

"Ah we've raised a little angel." Draco sighed, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"I do believe we have, although she has inherited some of her father's devilish traits." Hermione grinned.

**Authors Note: AND THE STORY IS FINISHED!!!!!! OMG!!!!!! It's done ******** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, because it's like the end, and I need reviews on the whole story you know -wink wink nudge nudge-**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU HAVE STUCK WITH HERMIONE AND DRACO UNTIL THE VERY END!**

**Thank you to the awesome reviewers, readers and helpers, I love you!**

**There MIGHT be a sequel, I've kind of started writing it, but then I got major blockage. It would follow the life of Maia a bit… But it would prolly only be a one-shot.**

**Again, PLEASE REVIEW, and THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	17. SEQUEL NOW UP!

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you enjoyed my story, and I would like to tell you that the SEQUEL is now UP!**

**It's called A Hero Of Sorts =]**


End file.
